Sanguis vita est - Traducción
by Ali O.C.D
Summary: [Draco x Harry, Vampire!Draco] Mientras es prisionero de Voldemort, Draco se convierte en un vampiro y es obligado a beber la sangra de Harry. Resentido ante lo que es ahora, ayuda a Harry a matar a Voldemort. Una vez de vuelta en Hogwarts, Draco se encuentra adicto a la sangre de Harry.
1. Chapter I: The cold stanger

**N/T:** ¡Hola a todos (de nuevo)! Ayer anuncié que iba a tener una sorpresa _en unas horas o a más tardar al día siguiente_ y ¡lo cumplí! Técnicamente todavía no pasa el tiempo ya que aun no son las 12 pm. (11:52 pm.).

Bueno, aclarando un poco las cosas, quiero decir que decidí subir también la traducción de este fic (Sanguis vita est) ya que ganó el segundo puesto es la votación -junto a Coming Home-y además realmente me interesa mucho.

Dado la longitud de la historia se publicará cada **dos semanas**.

Es una historia con un total de **veintiocho (28)** capítulos, con un total de doscientas noventa y ocho mil sesenta (298.060) palabras, incluyendo las notas de su autora. Mi traducción variará un poco en el número de palabras (por mis notas incluidas y lo cambios en algunas frases) pero no será un cambio muy grande.

 **Aclaraciones:** NO tengo beta, por lo que espero sepan disculparme por los errores que haya **(y me gustaría saber si a alguien le interesa el puesto, ya que hay momentos en que no puedo releer -las veces que a mí me gustaría- cada capítulo, mucho menos si son tan largos como este)**. Algunas palabras o frases diferirán un poco de los incluidos en el original, pero eso es porque mi intención es que sean de fácil entendimiento y no haya confusiones. **Si a alguien le interesa leer la historia completa, sólo debe entrar a mi perfil donde se encuentra el enlace hacia la historia original.**

 **Historia SLASH, relación chico/chico, si no te gusta no leas y –por favor– evita que ambos pasemos un mal trago.**

 **Disclaimer:** Si la franquicia de Harry Potter fuera mía yo tendría estacionado un Camaro azul en mi garaje, como no es así, es obvio que no me pertenece. La historia tampoco es mía (sólo su traducción), sino que el original en inglés es de Shigure-san, de quien tengo el permiso de traducción, y le agradezco enormemente. No lucro con ello.

Espero que les guste esta sorpresa y me lo hagan saber en sus comentarios.

Todos los comentarios son aceptados siempre y cuando sean críticas constructivas, si no lo son no comentes y ahórranos un problema a ambos.

Para los demás, por favor disfruten. =D

 **Respetando la decisión del autor no se colocarán las escenas que se encuentran eliminadas en el original publicado en la página de Fanfiction. Si deseas leer el capítulo completo -incluyendo escenas lime/lemon- visita mi perfil y redirígete a otra de mis dos cuentas, en ellas sí se publicarán las escenas.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Título:** Sanguis vita est

 **Autor:** Shigure-san

 **Clasificación:** 18+ (sólo apto para lectores maduros)

 **Emparejamientos:** Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

 **Advertencias:** abuso, anal, angst, malas palabras, sangre, handjob, relaciones homosexuales masculinas, Slash, oral, lamer, violencia, gráfico lemon/lime (escenas de carácter sexual) y lo más importante el _¡sexo vampiro!_

 **Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de ninguna marca comercial de 'Harry Potter'. Pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros. y otros que no son yo. Simplemente poseo esta historia y no hago ningún dinero de ella.

 **Resumen:** Mientras es prisionero de Voldemort, Draco se convierte en un vampiro y es obligado a tomar a Harry como su primera comida. Con Draco logrando resistir la tentación de drenarlo, a duras penas, en un momento de rabia ciega ante lo que se ha visto obligado a convertirse, él ayuda a Harry en la destrucción de Voldemort. Pero incluso con esa amenaza vencida, una vez de vuelta a Hogwarts, Draco se encuentra preocupantemente adicto a la sangre de Harry. Y, entre todo esto, una sombra oscura se cierne amenazadoramente sobre el linde del bosque, observando de cerca.

 **Nota de autor:** _Sanguis vita est: La sangre es vida._ Esta es una historia Vampire!Draco, y también una historia del 'Octavo año', pero mi objetivo es poner mi propio toque en ambos, conmigo, angustia y sexo plagan la trama y nunca nada es sencillo. Amor/Odio son mi único y verdadero amor en las historias, por lo que la transición de Harry y Draco para ser amantes será escabrosa. Yo no hago historias 'y de inmediato se enamoran'. Espero que disfruten de esto tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Debería actualizar una vez a la semana creo que ya está todo escrito y yo sólo estoy editando.

 **Tengan en cuenta esta es la versión censurada (el sexo se eliminó). Para leer las escenas de sexo por favor visite los enlaces en mi página de perfil.**

* * *

 **Sanguis vita est**

 **Capítulo** **I: The cold stranger**

Quemaba, un infierno incontrolable irrumpió a través de sus pulmones, mientras jadeaba en busca de aire. Sus dedos se apretaron, presionando los costados del cuenco contra el que su rostro era empujado. Él gritó cuando el dolor atravesó su cuerpo ante la constante falta de aire, todo su cuerpo se tensó, batallando por permanecer de pie, mientras luchaba para evitar que lo sumergieran una vez más. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le habían hecho eso, sólo ese día.

Hoy, ayer, el día anterior…

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos días había sido el juguete favorito en ese calabozo ¿cuántas torturas diferentes habían experimentado en él?

Sintió un abrasador desgarro de agonía pasar a través de su cuerpo con cada jadeante respiración, como si unas gruesas e implacables garras rebanaran sus costillas de lado a lado. Gritó, apretó su mandíbula luchando contra el deseo de gemir y gruñir, tratando de mantener lo que quedaba de su orgullo, lo que quedaba de su vida.

Detrás suyo, el monstruo con sus garras enterradas en él, se rió oscuramente.

\- Tan hermoso, orgulloso chico que eras. Puro y blanco -, la criatura gruñó. – Ahora mírate… - las garras alojadas en sus costados fueron repentinamente arrancadas y Draco dio un fuerte y ahogado grito de dolor. La sangre salpicó a través de su frente y él hizo una mueca, sin atreverse a mirar hacia abajo. Sabía que habría cuatro enormes surcos de garras tallados en sus costados, iguales a las cicatrices de un furioso color rojo que pasaban a través de su pecho.

Un destello de luz, un recuerdo de su 'vieja vida', le llegó. Era un niño, sentado en las rodillas de su madre, mirando su magnífico cabello trenzado.

\- Los Malfoy son belleza y perfección, Draco -, ronroneó con amor. – Eso es lo que somos. Eso es todo lo que somos.

Se estremeció ahora ante las palabras de su madre. Él ya no era hermoso, ni perfecto, y cada mortífago que lo torturó sabía que eso le dolía más que cualquier herida o tormento.

De repente, esas sangrientas garras se posesionaron de sus rubios cabellos asolados por la suciedad y lo empujó, sin previo aviso, en el cuenco de piedra una vez más. Aspiró la vil agua, se ahogó en él hasta que su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas en agonía y se sentía a la deriva. Entonces, cuando la prometedora oscuridad estaba llegando, esas garras lo arrancaron hacia afuera. Una y otra vez.

\- Pensaste que eras demasiado bueno como para dejar que el Señor Oscuro mancillara tu bonito cuerpo, ¿eh? – La bestia gruñó en su oído, colocó una sangrienta garra sobre la mejilla derecha de Draco, justo al lado de donde terminaba su ceja. Él le dio un amenazador golpecito. Draco se estremeció. _No mi rostro,_ dio un respingo, preguntándose cómo su madre, si es que alguna vez llegaban a salir de esto, sería capaz de mirarlo si arruinaban la única cosa buena que le quedaba…

Era vanidoso, arrogante y orgulloso, y sus verdugos –éste, Fenrir Greyback, en particular– se complacían en rasgar todo eso. Una capa de piel a la vez…

\- Tú no lo entiendes ¿verdad _muchacho_? – Greyback ladró, presionando más la garra, por lo que Draco apretó los dientes, una vez más luchando contra el grito, ante el destello de dolor. – Los pequeños enclenques como tú no le niegan nada al Señor Oscuro, a menos que sean lo suficientemente fuertes como para respaldarlo ¿o es que alguien más fuerte se esconde ahí atrás?

Draco desistió por fin. Días, semanas, meses, él no sabía cuánto tiempo había sufrido esto, pero él se estaba desmoronando, sintiendo como la garra se retiró de su rostro, dejando una sangrienta herida. Él gritó.

\- ¡NO! – Gritó, patético, débil, pero no le importaba. - ¡PARA! ¡Voy a hacer lo que quieras! ¡Sólo basta!

Sus ojos brillaban con agonía mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla herida, la sal empapando la llaga. Gritó de nuevo, viendo al preso que había sido encadenado a la pared el día anterior, a través de un velo de lágrimas. Habían prohibido que él fuera tocado por nadie más que el Señor Oscuro, y Draco había estado…demasiado ocupado antes como para fijarse en él, pero ahora lo hizo. Y él podía _paladear_ la una mezcla de desesperación junto con la sangre en su garganta.

Grandes, verdes ojos miraban hacia él, Harry- _maldito_ -Potter, viéndolo quebrado, miserable, avergonzado, desnudo, arruinado…

\- ¿Estás viendo tu cena? – Greyback rió oscuramente, lo agarró por el pelo y arrastró sus pies. Las piernas de Draco temblaron por el peso de su propio cuerpo, pero eso no importaba, ya que fue arrastrado de su cabello por toda la habitación, para ser arrojado de rodillas ante Potter. Su cuerpo se desplomó por el cansancio, así como por la vergüenza.

La puerta a su lado se abrió pero él estaba demasiado débil como para siquiera levantar la cabeza para ver quién había sido invitado para tomar un pedazo de su alma. Se tambaleó débilmente cuando se arrodilló, incapaz de detener su pestañeo al ver como algo fue arrojado a la helada piedra frente a él. Le tomó un momento para reconocer el tintineante sonido de cadenas golpeando, el sonido de una respiración entrecortada y un cuerpo tenso como si tratara de enderezarse.

Finalmente, Draco se obligó a levantar un poco su cabeza, sólo lo suficiente como para poder ver a Potter de rodillas delante de él, a través de la sucia y opaca cortina de pelo rubio. Estaban tan cerca que sus rodillas se tocaban y apretando sus dientes se forzó a levantar la cabeza un poco más para ver esos ojos. Verdes y vibrantes, al margen de la podredumbre de ese lugar, brillaban en la penumbra, furiosos y, sin embargo, desolados al mismo tiempo. Vio a Potter pelear con las cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas. Esa era una señal, Potter no había estado en ese lugar mucho tiempo, de lo contrario habría estado demasiado débil como para necesitar cadenas para impedir su fuga. Al igual que Draco…

–…el rubio –, llegó el fuerte ladrido de Greyback, y Potter levantó la vista a la vez que Draco dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo, el último vestigio de su fuerza. Estaba resignado a su destino, sería despojado de toda su vida, lo último que le quedaba era ser despojado de su existencia y poder descansar en paz. La presencia de Potter no era el tortuoso faro de esperanza que podrían haber esperado usar para atormentarlo. Entonces Draco se congeló.

Greyback había sugerido que Potter era su… ¿cena?

Antes de que pudiera procesar esa posibilidad, el cabello de la parte posterior de su cuello fue agarrado y su cabeza fue tirada hacia atrás para obligarlo a mirar a Potter a los ojos. Se quedó sin aliento ante el dolor, parpadeó al sentir el almizcle del aliento de Potter en sus mejillas. ¿Qué estaban planeando?

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió de forma patética cuando un duro y frío cuerpo se presionó contra su espalda. Era _demasiado frío_ , demasiado rápido, preciso y más grácil que Greyback, y el olor que entraba en espiral a través de su nariz era tan dulce y le mareaba.

– Hmm –, un largo y bajo ronroneo sonaba contra su oreja, por lo que su espalda se enderezó en anticipación al dolor. En cambio, dio un lento lametón por el lado de su garganta, justo debajo de su oreja el extraño frío soltó un silbido de placer.

A pesar de la frialdad de esa boca, un calor sin precedentes recorrió sus venas, como una hinchazón, un helado infierno en su núcleo. A pesar de su debilidad intentó volver la cabeza, pero la mano que se había apoderado de su cabello se deslizó de forma que pudiera agarrar su cabeza, justo debajo de la mandíbula, del lado opuesto al de esa boca que lo estaba atormentando. Lo obligaron a mirar a Potter, pánico creciente en sus entrañas. Se debatía entre el deseo de morir para finalizar ese tormento y el anhelo de que ese abrasador éxtasis a través de él. Él volvió a soltar un silencioso grito, un patético y vergonzoso sonido para sus oídos.

Para su crédito, Potter no se estremeció, ni se apartó con disgusto. Por el contrario, él le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza, con el rostro tieso como si _estuviera_ tratando de transmitirle un poco de su propia fuerza para sobrevivir a todo lo que estaba a punto de sufrir. _Siempre el mártir, Potter_ , siseó en su mente, justo cuando la fría boca se abrió un poco, cerniéndose sobre el palpitante pulso de su garganta.

– Siiiiiiii –, el extraño frío ronroneó, – perfecto de verdad. Está maduro, con auto aborrecimiento, desesperanza, tan miserable y atormentado –. Draco se movió inquieto, esperando. Queriendo terminar, con ansias de más, su cuerpo y su mente anhelando cosas diferentes. El sudor perlaba su frente ahora, su piel estaba en llamas. El extraño frío, el hombre se rió entre dientes contra su pulso. – Sí pequeño, mi saliva está diseñada para que tu pulso se ponga frenético, que tu piel se ruborice, sólo para mi placer, mi _appetite_ – _. Con eso, dos puntas se afilaron firmemente en la garganta de Draco, pero no lo suficiente como para romper la piel._

– _¡Detente! – Potter gruñó, sus grilletes traquetearon cuando se levantó sobre sus rodillas, luchando como si quisiera liberarse y matarlos con sus propias manos. Draco, demasiado drogado por ese olor, esa frialdad, con esa_ _saliva_ _en su garganta ni siquiera parpadeaba, miraba aturdido al niño-que-vivió, luchando por_ _su_ _vida._ – _¡Tómame! ¡Soy más fuerte que él! ¡Bebe mi sangre! ¡El morirá!_ – _Potter insistió._

– _Ese es exactamente mi objetivo_ – _, murmuró el extraño frío._

– _Siéntate y espera tu turno, Potter_ – _, Greyback gruñó, agarrando toscamente el pelo de la nuca de Potter y tirándolo de nuevo a su posición frente a Draco. Potter siseó una maldición, pero se mantuvo por la amenaza del gran puño del hombre lobo, impasible mientras observaba al extraño frío, el_ _vampiro_ _le dio una fascinada mirada final antes de hundir sus colmillos en la áspera garganta de Draco._

 _El dolor estalló brevemente en el cuello de Draco, antes de que el placer inundara su cuerpo. Él gimió en un éxtasis desventurado, su cuerpo se mustió a medida que el extraño frío bebía de él. Y todo el tiempo la brillante, verde mirada de Potter estuvo sobre él, observando su cuerpo y su boca moverse en pequeños jadeos de necesidad. La fría mano que mantenía su cabeza en su lugar se movió a lo largo de su desnudo y agitado pecho, danzando, sobre su sudada piel, como la caricia de un amante, piel de gallina levantándose a su paso._

 _\- ¿No es hermoso? – La voz de Greyback se registró en el nebuloso cerebro de Draco pero las palabras parecían insignificantes para él con ese incandescente éxtasis haciéndole agua la boca. – El heredero Malfoy como una maldita puta_ – _, el hombre lobo se rió oscuramente, apretando el agarre en el cuello de Potter mientras el chico gruñía y luchaba._ – _¿No te pone duro,_ _Potter_ _? ¿Verlo ahí manchado de sangre y jadeando como una perra en celo? Estaba mareado y débil por la pérdida de sangre y el dolor de hace unos segundos, pero eso no lo detiene de parecer una zorra, ¿eh?_

– _¡Toma mi sangre en su lugar! – Potter exigió histéricamente, con voz tosca. – ¡Él no puede aguantar más! ¡Se está_ _muriendo_ _!_

 _De repente, esos colmillos dejaron en libertad la garganta de Draco, dejando un enorme agujero en el lugar y arrancando de sus labios un grito de absoluta agonía. La bruma de placer seguía allí, pero ahora un río de sangre caía en cascada por su desgarrada piel, su cuerpo frío y temblando._ _Muriendo_ _. Draco escupió y se atragantó, sus manos yendo hacia la herida en la garganta, las lágrimas derramándose sobre sus pestañas en espesos riachuelos._

Los ojos de Potter se agrandaron y el pánico se disparó de nuevo en el pecho de Draco. ¿Qué había visto Potter que fuera evidentemente más horrible que él muriendo lentamente por tener la garganta desgarrada ante sus ojos? Se dio cuenta, cuando el brazo del extraño frío se deslizó hacia arriba, que la sangre rezumaba anormalmente lenta de su muñeca.

– Bebe, pequeño* –, el extraño frío ronroneó en su oído. La lengua de Draco pasó por sus labios con nerviosismo, y trató de mover la cabeza en negación, pero el agarre en su mandíbula lo dejó inmóvil.

– N-no. _¡No!_ – Draco jadeó, la voz ronca por sus anteriores gritos. La risa baja contra su oreja provocó que su estómago se revolviera.

– No era una petición, pequeño –, fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, antes de que la muñeca se estrellara contra sus labios. Draco cerró la boca, la muñeca del vampiro se presionó contra él con fuerza, pero entonces la mano que sostenía su mandíbula se deslizo un poco, cortando con sus uñas la sangrante herida que había dejado Greyback en su mejilla. Y la boca de Draco se abrió en un grito, la sangrienta muñeca del vampiro se deslizó dentro.

Sangre inundó su boca y él no tuvo más remedio que tragarla o ahogarse, pero tan pronto como eso pasó por su garganta, deseó estar muerto.

La mordedura del vampiro era un beso de puro placer, pero beber su sangre era como beber electricidad viva. Sentía freír la sangre en sus venas, célula por célula, se difundía a través de sus órganos como el ácido, matándolo lenta, muy lentamente. Él gritó fuertemente, su cuerpo temblando en espasmos mientras moría. Entonces, de repente, todo se detuvo. Su ritmo cardíaco se redujo, tan lento que apenas se sentía, su cuerpo se congeló, su mente se quedó en blanco y su piel se empalideció peligrosamente hasta que sus labios se volvieron azules. Los ojos ciegos, los oídos embotados, el gusto y el tacto, todo se desvanecía por el fuego en su sangre.

Era vagamente consciente de los movimientos, del ruido, incluso de la agonía punzante en su cuerpo y la sequedad de sus entrañas, como si su vida y el líquido hubieran sido absorbidos por una sequía. Entonces sus sentidos cobraron vida con un grito de dolor. Sus ojos se abrieron, su cegada vista regresó con un destello blanco, su lengua colgando de su boca y sus orejas recogieron el sonido del rápido golpeteo de un corazón humano. Su cuerpo se arqueó ante el delicioso y cobrizo olor de la sangre que llegó a su nariz, ingresando y alimentando las llamas que seguían ardiendo en su interior. Él todavía tenía frío, incluso dolor, pero su estómago se revolvió con un antinatural hambre insaciable por la sangre que podía oler.

Sangre. Sabía que eso era sangre porque era todo lo que le importaba, el único pensamiento que podía procesar. Ante el delicioso aroma su cuerpo temblaba de necesidad. Los dedos todavía lo tenían apresado, tan fuerte como cualquier cadena y él anhelaba quitárselos y liberarse para poder llegar a ese aperitivo, a ese _banquete_ delante de su nariz.

Su visión estaba de vuelta, pero era confusa y poco natural. El mundo estaba en blanco y negro, brillaba intensamente, como si estuviera en una llanura etérea, todo en escala de grises, excepto ese vibrante rastro de espesa y deliciosa sangre que manaba de la profunda herida en la mejilla de la criatura frente a él. _Ese_ rico, brillante y atrayente carmesí. Él vagamente reconoció a la criatura cuando se acercó a ella, su aliento picando sus mejillas, sus ojos mirándolo suplicante, pero eso no era importante. Nada era tan importante como la sangre y dejó escapar un gemido bajo, anhelándolo miserablemente.

De repente, su torso y cabeza fueron liberados de ese agarre de acero, tan bruscamente que se balanceó peligrosamente por un momento antes de estabilizarse. El maloliente canino que sostenía a su presa también se apartó, y Draco apenas registró una baja risa divertida cuando él fue hacia adelante. El cuerpo ante él estaba rígido por el miedo, el orgullo, la ira y… _¿tristeza?_

Draco saboreó eso y frunció el ceño. La presa debería tener la cantidad justa de miedo y excitación, estremeciéndose con ambos, con añoranza, pero nunca con tristeza. Algo en él se agitó, de alguna forma, sabía que era su estómago privado de alimento. Se inclinó más cerca, evaluando el rígido cuerpo y dándose cuenta de que debía estar encadenado para permanecer en una posición tan incómoda, con los brazos detrás de la espalda con tanta firmeza. No importaba, porque la mano de Draco se deslizó detrás de ese cuello, tirando de él hacia adelante para que ese cuerpo se arqueara sutilmente hacia él. Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia arriba, hacia los mechones oscuros, y él canturreó suavemente ante el perfecto silbido de dolor que abandonó esos labios de color rojo sangre.

Tan cerca ahora, podía _sentir_ las vibraciones de los latidos del corazón contra su propio pecho, el violento calor de la carne contra su fría mano. Podía oler tanto fuego, la _vida_ de la criatura. Lo quería, más de lo que quería que el infierno en sus órganos se detuviera. Y de alguna manera, sabía que tomando el fuego de esa belleza se extinguirían sus propios dolores. Su lengua salió de su boca, bailando a lo largo de la herida en la mejilla de Potter. Él gruñó suavemente ante el fuerte sabor de la sangre en su lengua, le daba vueltas la cabeza, su cuerpo _suplicando_ por más, más agua carmesí para saciar su sed antinatural.

– M-Malfoy, ¡no tienes que hacer esto! – ese fue un bajo e insistente silbido de su presa y Draco ladeó un poco la cabeza. Sí, sabía qué era ese bocado de dulce sabor, pero lo único que le preocupaba era que él quería más y no podía obtenerlo mientras estuviera rígido e inflexible. Él conocía algo para hacer a ese cuerpo flexible y flácido como un gatito en las manos de su madre.

La herida estaba sanada con saliva, pero de todos modos no era una de las principales arterias y no podía beber de manera eficaz. No. Por el contrario, él olfateó la carne que acababa de lamer suavemente, la lengua lanzándose de vuelta hacia las pequeñas salpicaduras de sangre dejadas por el corte inicial. Pero cuando su lengua tocó la comisura de la boca del chico, se quedó sin aliento, el espeso calor irradiaba de él, en ondas intoxicante.

Draco sonrió. Siguiendo la línea de esa boca, trazó la forma con la punta de su lengua y el cuerpo se estremeció en respuesta, excitándose, Draco podía olerlo, tan potente como la tristeza que se aferraba a él. Lo apretó, su mano libre deslizándose en torno a la parte baja de la espalda de la criatura, sosteniéndolo para que estuvieran más pegados. Si fuera humano, si fuera capaz de pensar cualquier otra cosa además de esa ardiente sed, él podría haberse sentido avergonzado por estar todavía desnudo como lo estaba, la excitación en su pequeña comida sólo provocó que la sangre fuera más rápido e inclinó más la cabeza del chico, exponiendo la deliciosa columna de su cuello.

Con un apreciativo gemido, articulado sobre la carne de dorado tono, permitió que sus colmillos rozaran sobre el pulso. Tenía que llevar la sangre a la superficie, conseguir que palpitara con una necesidad que pudiera rivalizar con su deseo de conseguir la mayor satisfacción. Lo _sabía_. Succiona ligeramente ese frenético golpeteo de la vena, sintiendo que su propia saliva calentaba aún más el cuerpo debajo de él, la sangre iba más rápido, subiendo por debajo de la carne como si estuviera esperando estallar en su boca como una jugosa trufa.

\- ¡Malfoy! – su presa jadeó contra él, la inequívoca dureza de su pene presionando contra la propia entrepierna de Draco, duro ante la necesidad de ese cuerpo y la sangre corriendo por él.– ¡Malfoy, n-no! Tú…te acuerdas de mí. Soy…soy _Potter_ , Harry Potter. Tu eres Draco Malfoy, vas…vas a la escuela conmigo, peleaste conmigo. Tu madre es Narcissa Malfoy, tu padre es Lucius Malfoy -. Su voz era apresurada y desesperada, al borde del pánico, pero su piel era tan suave como la seda bajo su influencia. Bajo la droga de su saliva.

– ¡E-eres el alumno favorito de Severus Snape! – su presa insistió, tratando de mantener la lucidez con todo lo que tenía, al parecer, con su ronca, angustiada voz. – ¡Yo te di un puñetazo en la cara una vez! Tú me diste una patada en la mía una vez, me rompiste la nariz. Mi mejor amigo te llama 'hurón', ¡yo…yo casi te mato con un hechizo en el baño de niñas el año pasado! ¡Malfoy! ¡Los dos estamos encerrados aquí por Voldemort! ¡Tienes que volver en ti mismo, no tienes que-!

Entonces, su presa fue silenciada por sus colmillos hundiéndose en su garganta. El placer atravesó el cuerpo de Draco mientras la sangre inundaba su boca. Sus órganos secos, podridos, renovados, un resplandor pálido llenó sus mejillas y un palpitante poder pasó a través de todos sus miembros, hasta los dedos del pie, que se enroscaron cuando se enterró en su presa por más.

El cuerpo bajo su sometimiento estaba flojo, la piel suave y flexible, pero esos brazo todavía estaban luchando para liberarse de sus cadenas, esa boca seguía moviéndose pidiendo que lo recordara, en lugar de estar embriagado de éxtasis. Él chupó un poco más suave pero permitió que más de su embriagante veneno bajara por sus colmillos, con la esperanza de calmar a su víctima y rendirla a la sensación alucinante de sus propiedades afrodisiacas. Gimiendo ante el aun rico sabor, Draco acarició el cabello oscuro, montado sobre una dicha absoluta.

– M-Malfoy… ¡para!...no eres un asesino. Tú…no puedes matarme –. Las palabras apenas tenían sentido para él, pero la suave voz ronca era provocada por la pérdida de sangre. – ¡D-Draco! – Potter gritó. Y luego lo golpeó, tan fuerte y rápido como la sangre en su lengua. Potter. Harry maldito Potter. Los ojos de Draco se despejaron, la bruma animal, el deseo primigenio fueron arrastrados y él aun seguía succionando.

\- ¿M-Malfoy? - Potter jadeó, obviamente, sintiendo el cambio. El estómago de Draco se revolvió ante la idea de beber sangre, ante el recuerdo de haber consumido como medio litro del líquido. Se estremeció, sus manos descansando sobre los hombros de Potter. El hambre primitivo se ha ido, él no estaba más en contacto con sus instintos y no sabía muy bien como desengancharse de Potter sin hacerle daño.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, pequeño? – El extraño frío ronroneó desde la distancia. – Él es tu primera comida, nadie sabe mejor para ti que él, él es tuyo para tomarlo, violarlo, matarlo. ¿No puedes sentir su lujuria? _¡Tómalo!_ ¡Mátalo!

El estómago de Draco se sacudió. Juró que iba a vomitar. Un vampiro, ¡él era un _vampiro_! ¿Podían incluso los vampiros enfermarse? Le pedía a Merlín poder vomitar la sangre de Potter ahora y acurrucarse. Él deseaba que sus órganos se hubieran podrido en lugar de revitalizarse casi drenando y dejando a Potter seco.

Potter.

Tal vez fuera su nueva condición, pero se dio cuenta de que había estado extrañamente quieto por unos cuantos minutos, con sus colmillos como la única cosa que detenía el flujo de sangre de los pinchazos que había hecho en la garganta de Potter. Poco a poco, con toda la delicadeza y precisión que esa condición le había dado, Draco levantó un poco la cabeza hasta que sus colmillos liberaron la garanta de Potter. Él se estremeció, como si hubiera sentido cosquillas en lugar de una mordida, lo que demostraba que la atención de Draco había dado sus frutos. Draco se detuvo, parpadeando mientras vagamente recordaba haber lamido la herida de la mejilla de su rival de escuela. Incluso antes de que pensara _hacerlo_ , su lengua había barrido y cerrado la herida.

Potter se quedó sin aliento, haciéndose un poco hacia atrás ahora que era libre, mirándolo con anchos ojos brumosos. Abrió la boca como si fuera a hablar, pero el silbido desgarrado del extraño frío interrumpió sus palabras.

– _¡Tonto!_ – él siseó, lanzándose hacia adelante y agarrando bruscamente a Draco, las uñas mordiendo los hombros del rubio. – ¡ _Siempre_ tienes que drenar al primero! ¡ _Siempre_ a menos que tú-!

Un escalofriante rugido llenó la habitación, rebotando en la piedra así como Draco se abalanzó hacia su creador, mostrando sus colmillos, sangre manchando su cuerpo. Él no se preocupó por su desnudez, no se preocupó por las heridas, infringidas por Greyback, que se curaban lentamente. No le importó Potter, o Voldemort, lo único que le importaba era el monstruo que había violado su cuerpo y robado su humanidad. Su sangre pura, lo único que le quedaba después de…

Sus uñas, duras como el diamante, apuñalaron la carne de su creador, su cuerpo lo inmovilizó contra la pared y le gritó su agonía. Él juraba haber sentido temblar la piedra ante el sonido.

– ¡Me convertiste! ¡Me hiciste un monstruo! ¡Un vampiro! ¡Un _vampiro_! ¡Te voy a matar! – Escupió, levantando el brazo, pero cuando lo hizo Greyback se abalanzó sobre él. Y la puerta se abrió de golpe, Lord Voldemort parado en el umbral.

– Dos de las criaturas más temidas del mundo, incapaces de someter a dos muchachos adolescentes –, Voldemort se burló con sorna, caminando en la habitación con seguridad, su brazo levantando su varita y apuntando a Harry. Dejando a un voraz Draco rasgando y arañando al extraño frío. Greyback se alejó de ambos con un gruñido furioso, comprendiendo las acciones implícitas de Voldemort. El extraño debía quedarse para hacerle frente a su engendro. Si no podía hacerlo sin ayuda entonces él era indigno de su vida ante los ojos de Voldemort.

Voldemort miró a Potter entonces, el chico encadenado y sobre sus rodillas, salpicado de sangre, pero sin heridas visibles a simple vista.

–Ese fuego, Harry –, Voldemort rió oscuramente, presionando su varita en la barbilla del chico y forzando su cabeza para poder mirar sin inhibiciones en esos obstinados ojos. – Mirarme así, incluso cuando te domina la pérdida de sangre y la agonía –. El Señor Oscuro resopló venenosamente.

Harry arrancó su rostro de ese agarre, sus ojos oscureciéndose, sus manos apretando sus cadenas, ardor en la piel a medida que él _deseaba_ que su magia las rompiera.

De repente, desde la esquina de la habitación, hubo un grito sanguinario, inhumano en el tono, y la cabeza de Harry se ladeó, mirando con ojos agrandados por el horror como Draco… no. En lo que Draco se había convertido, engullía la garganta de su creador antes de tirar su cabeza hacia atrás, desgarrando la garganta del demonio de un rápido movimiento. Un vil gruñido de furia abandonó los labios de Malfoy mientras escupía el sangriento pedazo al suelo.

Alcanzándola, Malfoy arrancó la antorcha de la pared que estaba por encima de donde había caído su creador. La sangre que había tomado de Potter le había hecho mucho más fuerte en ese momento. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarle un encantamiento a su creador y que le diera tiempo para acabar con él. El cuerpo en sus manos era duro como una piedra, pero estaba muerto, muerto, incluso siendo un vampiro. _Y él se mantendrá e esa manera, por lo que ha hecho_ , pensó Draco, logrando que volviera un atisbo de pensamiento consciente mientras empujaba el eje de la antorcha sobre el pecho del demonio, con una fuerza tan brutal que estrelló a la vil criatura contra la pared, como un insecto muerto en una vitrina.

Harry sintió la bilis en la garganta, cuando se puso de rodillas, con la boca abierta, su estómago revuelto en repulsión ante lo que había visto. Hizo una mueca, y luego esa varita estaba otra vez en su garganta, empujando su cabeza hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que Harry gritó de dolor.

– Sólo yo, Harry –, Voldemort exigió, – me mirarás sólo a mí. Me mirarás directamente a los ojos mientras te mato. Tenía la esperanza de ver a tu viejo amigo de la escuela rasgarte la garganta, pero ya que me negó el placer… – Con eso, su brazo levantó la varita.

A continuación, todo sucedió en cámara lenta.

Todo el cuerpo de Harry se tensó por el golpe, estaba seguro de que Voldemort no le daría oportunidad ahora, ¿por qué perder el tiempo con maldiciones menores y darle tiempo para escapar? Después de todo, la única razón por la que había sido capturado tan fácilmente era porque él había _querido_ ser encontrado, había querido terminar con todo. Él había ingresado a la lucha imprudentemente en busca de Voldemort para acabar con él de una vez por todas, ya los horrocruxes habían desaparecido, pero ahora no podía encontrar la manera de cambiar las cosas.

Un destello de fuego verde brilló en la punta, era la cúspide de todo, estaba a punto de finalizar la vida de Harry. Todo su cuerpo palpitaba con agonía, su visión borrosa ante la pérdida de sangre. La varita lista con el hechizo formado, el objetivo cuadrado entre sus ojos. Una brutal carcajada, arrancada de los labios del señor oscuro, las lentas sílabas, anunciando la pena de muerte, extendiéndose sobre su lengua.

Entonces, de repente, un escalofriante rugido llenó el aire. Harry deseó poder cerrar los ojos, sintió que su piel se erizaba ante el sonido. La risa mordaz de su enemigo se vio interrumpida, estrangulada por un grito de agonía y Harry vio como Malfoy se largó sobre la espalda del Señor Oscuro, hundiendo sus colmillos en la garganta del monstruo.

Malfoy hizo una mueca cuando la sangre se precipitó sobre su lengua. Sus uñas, duras como el diamante, se hundieron en el pecho de Voldemort, manteniendo su agarre. La sangre tenía un sabor vil, como beber basura licuada. ¿Seguramente sangre era sangre? ¿Seguramente la que probó de Potter no era diferente a la del Señor Oscuro? Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando ante el afilado, ácido y putrefacto sabor en su boca. El sabor de la muerte. Pero él aguantó, decidido a hacer de esto un brutal pago por lo que le había hecho soportar a su familia, por la casa de su familia manchada de sangre, por su niñez, perdida ante su reinado. Venganza por permitir que el helado cadáver robara su humanidad, su _perfección_ , porque se había negado a ser su catamita*.

Malfoy volvió la mirada hacia Potter mientras desgarraba y hacía los agujeros en la garganta de Voldemort más amplios, no lo bebía, provocando que cayera en cascada sobre su cuerpo, manchando su ropa clara. Potter seguía arrodillado allí, sin dejar de mirar como si eso fuera un mal sueño. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría sostener a ese monstruo, Malfoy dio un gruñido insistente. Potter lo miró a los ojos y luego, parpadeando, pasó su lengua sobre sus labios, dudando.

El estómago de Malfoy se contrajo antes la vista, _deseando_ como nunca antes, desesperado por otra probada, el sabor insípido en su boca era lo único que lo anclaba a lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Por qué dudaba Potter?

Por último, como si la realidad lo abofeteara, Potter se lanzó hacia adelante, golpeando la mano del Señor Oscuro con su hombro, y tirando la varita de su agarre. Voldemort aulló, Draco rasgó más ampliamente la herida abierta en la garganta. Potter rodó sobre su costado, agarrando la varita con sus manos atadas y girándola, frenéticamente murmurando el hechizo para liberar sus ataduras.

Draco sintió una oleada de magia del Señor Oscuro debajo suyo y él llamó a su propia magia en su ayuda, sus colmillos y uñas enraizados profundamente en la malvada carne para retenerlo, sólo un momento más. _Un momento_ , insistió, y su venganza sería tan dulce como la sangre que había robado de las venas de Potter…

Harry se puso de pie, al segundo las cadenas cayeron lejos, girando la varita de Voldemort, el mundo todavía se movía a cámara lenta, Harry miró a esos ojos color rojo sangre, cada muerte que ese monstruo había visto pasar ante sus ojos. Su lengua recorrió sus labios de nuevo. Su brazo temblaba.

Draco alejó la boca entonces, arrancando un trozo de carne con él.

– ¡Hazlo, Potter! – Draco gruñó.

Voldemort se puso tenso, aprovechando ese momento de distracción y tiró a Draco a través de la habitación. El vampiro recién nacido se estrelló contra la pared, cayendo hacia adelante sobre sus manos y rodillas. Él levantó la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a Voldemort deshecho. Vio a Potter girar la varita contra su propio amo, un vibrante, deslumbrante estallido de luz de la varita.

– _¡Priorae Incanvore!_ – Harry gritó, con toda la convicción, toda la desesperación y la confianza que lo convirtió en Harry Potter. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron a medida que el calor de la luz aumentaba, un brillo de fuego que podía competir con el sol. Fue arrojado contra la pared por la fuerza. La luz brillante tragando completamente a Voldemort, sus gritos rebotaron en las paredes, agudos y penetrantes, el olor del miedo y la chisporroteante piel llenó el aire.

Centrando sus intensificados sentidos, Draco juró que en ese prolongado momento vio rostros, _cuerpos_ en la luz, incorpóreos y vagos, pero definitivamente visibles para los afilados ojos del vampiro. Las caras se dibujaban como en agonía, como zombies, pero chillaron con alegría sobrenatural, ya que arañaban el cuerpo del Señor Oscuro, abrasando la carne desde los huesos en el lugar que tocaban. Lo que provocó que se le revolviera la sangre, ya helada, en las venas era que los reconoció, reconoció algunos de los cientos de rostros. Los Potter, Charity Burbage, la profesora que le habían obligado a ver morir, decenas de mortífagos que se habían sentado a su lado en las reuniones….

Esas eran todas las personas que Voldemort había matado, todos ellos exigiendo su venganza, rasgando la carne de los huesos, reduciéndola a cenizas. Y esos gritos que eran sus últimos gritos, Draco se dio cuenta, los ruidos que habían hecho mientras morían, estaban reproduciéndose una y otra vez hasta que vio como los oídos de Voldemort sangraban.

– ¡YO… YO NO…PUEDO MORIR! – Voldemort gritó, su voz como un gorgoteo, un repugnante aullido de angustia. - ¡UN CHICO! – Lloró, y si sus ojos no hubieran sido derretidos en sus cuencas Malfoy estaba seguro de que habría visto al malvado mago llorando de puro dolor. - ¡Eres sólo un chico! ¡YO SOY LORD VOLDEMORT! – y con eso su lengua se quemó, igual que el resto de él. La luz se hincho de nuevo y Draco juró que escuchó una voz femenina gritando, _'¡Por favor! ¡No Harry! ¡Mátame, pero a él no! ¡Ten piedad!'_. Draco se estremeció ante la cegadora luz que continuó, un flash final murió junto con el sonido, dejando un montón de humos, las repugnantes cenizas tiradas en medio de la oscura mazmorra.

El cuerpo de Draco se dejó caer. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia su pecho y su cerebro comenzó a procesar todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos minutos. Él era un vampiro. Podía sentir la sed contraer su vientre, incluso con la rica y cálida sangre de Potter en su interior, manteniendo el bombeo de su frío y letárgico corazón. Su piel se había vuelto un poco más cálida, su corazón un poco más fuerte debido a la sangre que había devorado, y la sangre de Voldemort, aunque sin duda era lo mismo que la de Potter, la sentía como un polvo nutricional. Ante la memoria de la rica sangre de Potter, dulce, su lengua recorrió sus labios, encontrándose con sus sangrientos colmillos en el proceso.

Frunció el ceño mientras todavía saboreaba a Voldemort en ellos e hizo una mueca cuando su lengua los tocó un poco. Eran agudos. Su boca se sentía incómoda con ellos extendidos, como si no pudiera cerrar completamente los labios, o incluso detener la saliva que caía de sus labios mientras salivaba ante el recuerdo de cómo había probado a Potter…

 _¿Qué me han hecho?_ Se preguntó, horrorizado, cayendo de rodillas y enterrando su rostro en sus manos mientras la desesperación arañaba su garganta. Voldemort estaba muerto, _finalmente_ muerto, se ha ido para siempre, había _ayudado_ a librar al mundo de él, ¿y en lo único que podía pensar era la sangre de Potter? Él, Draco, era un vampiro, estaba _arruinado_ , era un monstruo, una _cosa_. Él estaba lleno de cicatrices, impuro, imperfecto y en lo único que podía pensar era en el sabor sacarino de la sangre de Potter.

 _¿Eso es todo lo que me importará ahora? ¿Sangre? ¿Matanza? Ni siquiera puedo llorar por mi vida perdida, por el disgusto que voy a ver en los ojos de mi madre cuando me reúna con ella, porque ya estoy de luto por la pérdida del sabor de Potter…_

Sus manos se apretaron, sus uñas clavándose en su cabello, la sangre cayendo de su cabeza hacia sus ojos. A él no le importa.

Al otro lado de la habitación, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Draco sabía que Greyback se había ido. Segundos después la sala estaba llena de aurores, los aurores molestando a Potter sobre el montón de cenizas y el vampiro muerto contra la pared, completamente ajenos a la presencia de Draco ya que estaba tan quieto, tan camuflado gracias al poder de su nuevo cuerpo.

Sin embargo, Potter se quedó en silencio mientras era interrogado sin piedad. En el fondo de su mente, Draco escuchó las cosas que le preguntaban, pero no podía darles sentido, no le importaba. Los pasos de Potter se le acercaron entonces, y los tendones en el cuello de Draco se tensaron en previsión del fin. Potter lo terminaría sin duda, podría fin a su sufrimiento, lo mataría por ser una repugnante cosa sedienta de sangre.

 _Sí_ , Draco pensó con nostalgia. Potter había visto la forma en la que había desgarrado al vampiro y a Voldemort, había _sentido_ el insaciable hambre animal de Draco cuando tomó su propia garganta. _Potter me va a terminar_. Estaba seguro de eso. Y sin embargo sus expectativas se vieron frustradas cuando oyó el aleteo de la tela y sintió la raída y común capa de viaje de Potter envuelta alrededor de sus hombros para ocultar su desnudez y preservar lo que quedaba de su orgullo destrozado.

Lentamente, Draco levantó la cabeza, mirando a esos profundos ojos verdes y los tumultuosos pensamientos reflejados dentro. Potter le sostuvo la mirada por un momento, al parecer hablando sin palabras, antes de permitir que la Orden lo arrastrara lejos. El hombre lobo Lupin y su compañera, por el olor de ella, se arremolinaron alrededor de Harry, dejando a Draco solo a merced de la Orden del Fénix.

Por supuesto, Potter había hablado a favor de él y de su madre ante el Wizengamot. Gracias a la ayuda de Draco para vencer al Señor Tenebroso y a Narcissa por llamar a la Orden tan pronto como Potter había sido capturado, fueron puestos en libertad con sus buenos nombres limpios. Lucius fue puesto bajo confinamiento en la mansión por décadas y media, con una restricción de su magia en todo menos en los hechizos de primer año. Pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que hubieran perdido si Potter no hubiera sido un noble, temerario Gryffindor. Tenían sus vidas.

A pesar del milagro de su libertad, el orgullo de Draco todavía estaba roto, su mundo seguía desaparecido. Ya no era hermoso o perfecto. Él ya no era Draco Malfoy. No era el perfecto heredero de su padre, ya no era el precioso hijo de su madre…

Ni siquiera le había dados las gracias a Potter ese día en el Ministerio, simplemente se había alejado de la sala del tribunal, sin siquiera una mirada atrás.

Draco se encontraba ante un espejo en el gran hall de entrada de la Mansión Malfoy. Se ajustó la corbata, a pesar de que el espejo no le devolvió la reflexión. Entonces se enderezó su nueva túnica escolar, sin atreverse a mirar en el espejo donde su imagen _no_ se encontraba. Las cicatrices que dejaron Greyback y el extraño frío pueden haber desaparecido, pero todavía era un monstruo, un _vampiro_. Arruinado. Así es como estaba. Y no importaba lo mucho que su madre llorara que todavía era su hermoso niño, no podía creerlo. Él vio la repugnancia en sus ojos…

Pero tenía que intentarlo sin importar, tenía que actuar de forma superior para ella, como el heredero Malfoy. Tenía que tratar de hacerla sentir orgullosa, ella se merecía más si lo amaba lo suficiente como para mentirle y decirle que era hermoso.

Los estudiantes que habían estado en el séptimo año en Hogwarts el año anterior habían sido invitados para un 'Octavo Año', para que completaran la educación que la guerra había arruinado. No todo el mundo había estado de acuerdo, y no todo el mundo estaba lo suficientemente recuperado de sus traumas, o incluso había sobrevivido para aprovechar la oportunidad, pero con la ayuda de Severus, Draco podía. Él iba a luchar por su lugar de nuevo.

Lo único que había tenido que ofrecer hasta ahora era belleza y perfección, como su padre le había dicho. Voldemort le había dicho lo mismo, y ahora que ya no estaba, sólo iba a tener que encontrar algo más, o intentarlo por lo menos. Parecía una causa perdida…

Su madre, que lo había estado mirando en silencio desde la escalera, se acercó cojeando a depositar un beso en su fría mejilla. Draco se tensó, pero se lo permitió y luego forzó una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía una despedida, después levitó su baúl fuera de la mansión. Parecía imposible, una causa perdida, pero él le tenía demasiado miedo a darse por vencido, a morir, era demasiado cobarde para tomar el camino fácil y simplemente desvanecerse en la nada. Sólo recluirse. A él siempre le habían dicho que era muy significativo, que importaba y ahora parecía como si _no lo hiciera_ …él ciertamente le tenía miedo a la muerte. Eso no era nada. El miedo a la muerte era todo lo que siempre permanecería…

Tenía un nuevo año por delante, la oportunidad de apoderarse de su vida de nuevo, pero estaba aterrorizado de no ser capaz de hacerlo. Aterrorizado de fracasar.

Su máscara cayó en su lugar cuando salía de su casa, arrogante, vanidoso y sobresaliente como siempre. Nadie podría ver que la guerra lo había tocado, nadie podría saber que él era un vampiro. _Nadie_. Se había mantenido en secreto, la única persona que lo conocía, además de sus padres y Severus, era Potter, y por alguna razón el muchacho se había mantenido en silencio. Pero sabía que no se le permitiría volver a Hogwarts si la directora supiera lo que era, si los estudiantes supieran de lo que se complementaba su dieta habitual ese año. Draco hizo una mueca, incluso el sabor de las mejores ratas no podía lavar el sabor persistente de Harry Potter en su lengua.

Draco se estremeció mientras salía a la luz del sol. Tenía que darle las gracias a Severus por ese milagro, no podría haber hecho eso cuando fue recientemente convertido. Sintió el calor en su fría piel. Incluso sus ojos picaron un poco, pero lo podía soportar bastante bien. Lo que era insufrible era esa sed insaciable, ese retorcimiento imparable en sus entrañas, el fuego en sus venas y el anhelo de esa deliciosa y cobriza dulzura de la sangre de Potter. Sabía que tendría que mantenerse lejos de Potter ese año, si incluso había una posibilidad de que no le hundiera los colmillos en su cuello en medio del salón de clases.

Harry suspiró mientras se perdía en silencio detrás de Remus, que empujaba su carrito, Tonks caminaba cerca a su lado con el bebé, Teddy, en sus brazos. La plataforma 9 ¾ estaba llena a pesar de que faltaban estudiantes que regresaban al 'octavo año'. A su entender, sólo catorce estudiantes de su año habían estado de acuerdo con volver, algunos habían muerto, otros tenían miedo, algunos simplemente…no eran capaces de enfrentarlo. Podía respetar eso. Si él hubiera tenido algo más que hacer con su existencia tampoco habría vuelto. Siendo así, Hogwarts era su único hogar. Esa era la verdadera razón por la que volvía, egoísta, patético, pero cierto.

Ellos se detuvieron cuando Remus cargó el baúl de Harry en el tren y la mirada de Harry se desvió a un pequeño de primer año de pie, rígido bajo los mimos de su madre, que pasaba su mano por su cabello cariñosamente, mientras el padre presionaba la jaula del búho entre sus manos.

– _Cuida de él_ – _,_ dijo el padre del chico, inclinando la cabeza hacia la lechuza. Harry sintió un nudo en el pecho. Pensó que cuando Voldemort murió todos sus problemas desaparecieron como el humo. Pero él todavía estaba plagado de pesadillas, culpabilidad, teniendo miedo de los poderes que la muerte de Voldemort le había infundido. _Todavía no tengo nada para llamar hogar_ , pensó.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo, Harry? –, Tonks elevó la voz, le colocó una mano en el hombro. Harry se volvió para encontrarla tanto a ella como a Teddy mirándolo, ambos con los ojos amatistas y el cabello violeta. – Tu cabeza está en las nubes, Harry –. Siguió el camino de su mirada hacia el niño y sus padres y luego, dio una sonrisa triste. – Remus y yo estábamos pensando, tal vez para la Navidad, podríamos juntar lo suficiente como para conseguirte una lechuza. Debes sentir terriblemente la pérdida de Hedwig y, por supuesto, necesitas una lechuza propia ahora que vuelves a la escuela.

Harry trató de sonreír, no habiéndolo conseguido por unos cuantos meses, ni siquiera cuando se dio cuenta de que Voldemort finalmente había desaparecido. Ella había malinterpretado su mirada fija, no podía saber que era por los valerosos esfuerzos de ella y Remus por hacerlo sentir como en casa en su nuevo y pequeño cottage en medio de (una florida) ninguna parte de Essex. El cottage de Middlebury era más grande que Privet Drive y estaba un poco en mal estado debido a la falta de fondos de Lupin, pero era cálido y era bienvenido allí. _Pero no perteneces allí_ , silbaban las amargas sombras en la mente de Harry. Él lo quería, mucho. Quería pertenecer con Lupin y Tonks, pero no podía evitar sentir que era un huésped por lástima, una carga dejada por Lily y James Potter. Él no era su hijo, no era de ellos, no de la misma manera en que Teddy lo era.

De repente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Lupin volvió a su lado para tirar de él a un fuerte abrazo. Harry suspiró, su cuerpo tenso al principio. _Que ingrato_ , su mente escupió. _Han hecho todo lo posible como para que te sientas en casa, ¡para con tus estupideces de 'pobre Harry'!_

Abrazando a Remus con fuerza, Harry se mantuvo un minuto más antes de, con pesar, dejarlo ir. Amaba a Lupin y a Tonks, tanto como a Sirius, el sólo se sentía incómodo alrededor de todo el mundo estos días, y no dejaba de preguntarse si lamentaban haberlo acogido una vez que habían visto el estado en el que había quedado después de la guerra. Matar a Voldemort le había dejado un pequeño vacío, adolorido, una cáscara amarga del chico que había sido la primera vez que había llegado a Hogwarts. Y Harry se odiaba a sí mismo por ello.

– Dile adiós a Harry, Teddy –, Tonks balbuceó, alejando a Teddy de su cadera y presionándolo en los brazos de Harry. El bebé de cinco meses de edad bostezó ampliamente, sus grandes ojos mirando fijamente a Harry mientras sonreía alrededor del puño que estaba masticando. Inmediatamente, su cabello se volvió más oscuro para coincidir con el de Harry y gorgoteó suavemente. Harry sonrió torpemente. Él siempre había querido una familia pero, por el momento, no estaba muy seguro de cómo actuar con los bebés, sobre todo con uno tan pequeño, vulnerable y que no era suyo.

– Nos vemos en Navidad, Teddy –, dijo Harry suavemente, besando su cabeza y entregándolo rápidamente de nuevo a Tonks. – Nos vemos en Navidad –, repitió Harry, abrazando a Tonks y Remus de nuevo. – Les escribiré. No se preocupen por mí, sólo cuiden de sí mismos.

– Eso va para ti también, Harry –, Remus murmuró con esa cálida media sonrisa. Un familiar grupo de voces causó que todos miraran y Harry palideció al ver como Ginny Weasley le dirigía una mirada de desprecio antes de desaparecer en el tren. Fue una sorpresa para Harry que Hermione esperara en la puerta del tren en la que Remus había cargado su baúl. Pero ni rastro de Ron.

– Ya vendrán, Harry –, Remus le tranquilizó, evidentemente, después de haber visto su decaimiento. – Han sido peores –. Harry sólo asintió en silencio. No podía entender por qué Ron estaba enojado debido a que _no_ _quería_ dormir con su hermana. Pero entonces, Remus estaba hablando de nuevo, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos.

– Recuerda, Minerva les ha dado algunas atribuciones a su año ya que son técnicamente adultos, pero con esos privilegios vienen las responsabilidades –, Remus le advirtió: – Y puedes sentirte libre de llamarnos siempre que necesites hablar, no olvides eso.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, dándoles una última sonrisa forzada antes de dirigirse al tren, caminando recto pasando a Hermione pero sintiendo como lo seguía rápidamente.

– Los Weasley te quieren, Harry, estés con Ginny o no, tú sabes que eres como otro hijo para ellos -, Hermione saltó directamente, al parecer no era necesaria una pequeña charla. Harry suspiró, volviéndose hacia ella.

– Y me estás diciendo esto, ¿por qué? – preguntó Harry, su cuello cosquilleó extrañamente. Frunció el ceño, arañando su garganta distraídamente mientras miraba a su amiga. La herida había estado un poco sensible durante el verano, pero nunca había dolido así.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

– Ron puede ser…terco. Tienes que verlo desde su punto de vista, Harry. Tenía esta imagen metida en su cabeza, de su mejor amigo y su hermana, de que finalmente serías su hermano. Todos seríamos adecuadamente una familia. Es…es difícil para él dejarlo ir, especialmente porque no explicaste por qué-

– Yo no tengo que dar explicaciones –, Harry hervía, la mandíbula apretada, ese extraño cosquilleo aún zumbando a través de su piel. Se frotó el cuello de nuevo, La piel irritada hasta estar roja. Hermione hizo una mueca, golpeando con fuerza la mano.

– Deja de hacer eso, estás dejándote rojo –, le espetó. – Y nunca dije que tuvieras que explicar nada, simplemente estoy _tratando_ de explicar lo que Ron ve desde su punto de vista. Él ve que su mundo perfecto se hizo añicos sin ninguna razón. Y eso no es culpa tuya, sólo creo que quizás si fueras a decirle…

– Ron ya tomó una decisión –, Harry la cortó, recostándose contra la ventana y cerrando los ojos. El tren ni siquiera había salido de la estación y ya estaban discutiendo, tal y como él había esperado. – Y tú estabas conmigo, _ambos_ en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. Tu mejor que nadie debe saber _por qué_ no puedo simplemente continuar desde donde lo dejamos, como pensó Ginny que lo haríamos, porque no puedo pretender ser quien era antes. La guerra me cambió, tomar una vida me cambió, no puedo fingir que todo está bien ¡porque no lo está!

Hermione retrocedió ante su voz, y Harry vio a algunas personas que se inclinaron más cerca de las puertas de sus compartimientos para escuchar. Sólo había dado una entrevista acerca de lo que había sucedido, al Quisquilloso, y se había negado a tener cualquier contacto con los medios de comunicación después de eso. No fue una sorpresa que fueran tan entrometidos como siempre.

La picazón, el hormigueo, se hizo aun más insoportable y Harry gruñó con frustración, girándose para comprobar su reflejo en la ventana. Estaba rojo donde se había estado frotando, pero aparte de eso estaba normal, la misma antigua piel de brillante color dorado, la cicatriz casi circular que la Mordedura de Malfoy había dejado. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose si la cicatriz pálida finalmente estaba desvaneciéndose. Había tratado con ungüentos, pociones, hechizos, incluso uno o dos glamour, peo no le habían afectado.

 _Una cicatriz mágica,_ había dicho Remus, cuando él le había atrapado mirándola en el espejo. El hombre lobo había señalado a las viejas heridas que estropeaban su propia cara y sonrió con tristeza. Remus muy probablemente asumió que Voldemort o Greyback habían causado la herida, aunque sólo él lo sabía.

– Me gustaría que me dijeras qué tipo de maldición usaron para hacerte eso –, dijo Hermione entonces tranquilamente, sacándolo de su ensueño, – estoy segura de que si me lo dices, incluso el color de la maldición, podría intentar y encontrar algo que lo deshaga –. Remus, Tonks, Hermione y los Weasley, todos le habían preguntado, incluso los medios de comunicación, pero Harry simplemente había hecho oídos sordos. No era su secreto, como para decirles qué pasó esa noche. Él sabía que, en general, los vampiros eran aceptados en la sociedad, pero no estaba seguro de si la condición de Malfoy sería muy apreciada en una escuela llena de estudiantes. Así que se había mantenido en silencio.

– No es como si no estuviera marcado ya, Hermione –, Harry respondió con desaliento: – Viviré, sólo es otra herida –. A través de la imagen reflejada vio el dolor en su rostro y su pecho se apretó con pesar. – Lo siento, sé que sólo deseas ayudarme, yo sólo…dame tiempo, ¿sí? Es sólo que ha pasado poco tiempo y yo… necesito tiempo para superar esto.

Hermione lo consideró un momento, sus ojos brillaron con humedad pero una sonrisa tocaba sus labios. Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

– Por supuesto, Harry. Sólo…no nos excluyas. Ron puede estar siendo un idiota, pero estamos aquí para ti. Vamos a hacer esto juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, agitando su varita para reducir su baúl y guardarlo en su bolsillo.

– Nos vemos en el compartimiento –, dijo. – ¿Tal vez puedas ablandar a Ron por mí antes de que los acompañe?

Radiante, Hermione le dio un abrazo rápido antes de asentir y dirigirse al otro compartimiento.

– Mira por dónde vas, Malfoy –, Hermione murmuró y la cabeza de Harry giró bruscamente, justo a tiempo para verlos a ambos retrocediendo un paso de lo que parecía una pequeña colisión. Hermione continuó hasta el compartimiento, Malfoy, sin embargo, se detuvo en el umbral un momento, antes de acercarse más. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y luego se colocó al lado de Harry, dejándolos a ambos solos en la estrecha zona entre vagones.

Rígido en previsión de un ataque, la mano de Harry se deslizó por su varita mientras Draco tiraba hacia abajo de las persianas de la puerta del compartimento. Se enfrentó a Harry entonces, sus tormentosos ojos grises brillando como las estrellas en la penumbra. Su piel estaba pálida, pero clara y suave, y un ceño se formó en la cara de Harry cuando los labios de Malfoy se arquearon en una sonrisa y no había nada de los colmillos que lo habían marcado.

– Nunca te di las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí y mi familia en el Ministerio, Potter –, Malfoy dijo con voz ronca, su voz rica y suave como caramelo. Harry levantó la barbilla desafiante.

– No, parecías demasiado ocupado cuando te marchabas enfadado como un idiota –, escupió Harry, sintiéndose incómodo. Había visto a Malfoy en un estado lamentable cuando había sido 'capturado', lo había visto soportar un tormento inimaginable, despojado de cada tira de su amado orgullo. No estaba seguro de cómo debía mirarlo ahora. El hombre que había estado con él en el calabozo esa noche merecía más respeto, pero el _chico_ que se mostraba ahí mismo con él no. – Yo habría hecho eso por cualquier persona en tu posición, Malfoy. Me ayudaste a derrotar a Voldemort en ese calabozo, no podría haberlo hecho sin ti.

Malfoy inclinó un poco la cabeza, sus cabellos rubios cayendo sobre sus deslumbrantes ojos mientras consideraba a Harry por un momento.

– ¿Lo hiciste por mí, aunque rasgué tu garganta y bebí tu sangre? – preguntó Draco, sinceramente curioso, sin entender cómo Potter podría haber perdonado eso.

Los ojos de Potter se oscurecieron y sus manos se cerraron en puños.

– Estabas enfadado con el cambio, fue un milagro que no me mataras, he leído mucho durante el verano. Acerca de los vampiros. La sed del primero está destinada a ser innegable, sin embargo resististe.

Los labios del rubio se curvaron en una mueca de desprecio.

– No hagas que suene tan glorioso, Potter. Me resistí porque estaba asqueado de mí mismo. Disgustado conmigo mismo por engullir tu garganta, disgustado por estar contaminado. Me revolvió el estómago, esa es la única razón por la que te dejé ir –. Entonces vio algo, y su muerto corazón golpeó un poco más fuerte mientras daba un paso más cerca, el olor de la sangre que anhelaba flotó hasta su nariz. Se estremeció involuntariamente, con los ojos fijos sobre la nacarada cicatriz en la garganta de Potter. – ¿Te has frotado la cicatriz, Potter? ¿Seguramente no podrías haber disfrutado mi mordida tanto que ahora estás frustrado por la pérdida? – Él gruñó con voz ronca, el hambre apretando su estómago. Potter estaba solo, _desamparado_ , podía inmovilizarlo allí y llevárselo, y nadie sabría nada…

Harry gruñó repentinamente, empujando a Malfoy hacia atrás _con dureza_ y alcanzando su varita, sosteniéndola contra la garganta del vampiro.

– No supongas que porque yo perdoné tu _debilidad_ somos amigos, que está bien para ti bromear conmigo, o _coquetear_ conmigo. Yo te salvé y a tu familia de Azkaban, pero es todo, no quiero nada a cambio, no quiero ser tu amigo, no quiero hablar de algo… algo así de _personal_ contigo y yo, ciertamente, no quiero tu maldita piedad o lo que fuera que vi en tus ojos en ese momento.

Malfoy rió oscuramente, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, por alguna razón, quería que Potter viera como su carne no cedía bajo la presión de la varita, quería que él viera lo fuerte que era.

– ¿Se te ocurrió que no he venido aquí para luchar, Potter? He venido aquí para darte las gracias.

La mueca de Potter aumentó, sus ojos brillando con furia detrás de sus gafas.

– ¿Se te ocurrió que eso realmente es basura? – Harry escupió, presionando más fuerte con su varita. – Acabo de salir de una guerra, Malfoy. Una guerra en la que yo era el principal arma de _nuestro_ bando. ¡Quizás deberías considerarlo antes de engañarte con el pensamiento de que quiero esto!

Acercándose más, haciendo caso omiso del fuerte pellizco de la varita en su garganta, Draco sonrió peligrosamente. El sonido de la sangre inundaba sus oídos, podía oír el corazón de Potter latiendo rápidamente, _oler_ el leve toque almizclado de su sudor. El recuerdo de la sangre de Potter en su lengua inundó sus sentidos. Para ese momento su orgullo se disipó como agua al sol. Sus instintos treparon como una bestia por los barrotes de su jaula, desesperados por probar la libertad.

Potter era la libertad para él, un escape de esa hambre eterna. La sangre animal que bebía no le saciaba, Snape estaba investigando, incluso había probado un par de muestras de sangre _humana_ donada, pero nada había templado lo que aparentemente una consumición debería. Al final, si no podía encontrar cierta satisfacción cuando se alimentaba, enloquecería por la sed. Todo lo que él bebía era como cuando había probado al Voldemort, como la ceniza en su boca…

De repente en tren se sacudió, lanzando a ambos chicos a sus pies. Harry se golpeó en la pared detrás de él, con los brazos intentando sostenerlo inútilmente y Malfoy cayó hacia adelante contra él, aplastándolo eficazmente entre su, pesado y duro, cuerpo y la pared.

Harry tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire a pesar de la presión sobre sus pulmones.

– ¿Esto? – Draco respiró, su aliento fresco rozando las mejillas de Harry. – ¿Y qué exactamente es _esto_ , Potter?

Harry gruñó en advertencia, antes de empujar a Draco de nuevo con fuerza, manteniendo su varita entre ellos.

– Tal vez deberías leer sobre tu propia condición, Malfoy –, respondió con indiferencia. – la forma en la que estás actuando hacia mí, la razón por la que viniste a mí, no es porque querías, no querías decir _gracias_. No quiero la lástima de un esclavo de sus instintos después de haber sido el arma del mundo mágico los últimos diecisiete años, no tengo ningún deseo de ser tu chivo expiatorio.

Con eso, Potter abrió la puerta y salió corriendo detrás de Hermione, dejando a Malfoy reflexionar sobre sus palabras.

Los vampiros no necesitaban respirar, pero algunos recién convertidos, como Draco, simplemente se sentían más cómodos permitiendo ese hábito continuar. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, componiéndose a sí mismo y luego su orgullo hundió sus colmillos en su pecho mientras su control regresaba, él había dejado que el monstruo empantanara su sangre pura, todo lo que lo convertía en quien era. Hizo una mueca ante la idea de perderse a sí mismo por el hambre, al igual que Snape había predicho. Girando y dirigiéndose en sentido contrario al de Potter, Draco tomó conscientemente la decisión de incursionar en la biblioteca tan pronto como llegara a Hogwarts. Evidentemente Potter sabía más de la maldición del vampiro que él, tendría que cambiar eso, sobre todo si esto lo llevaba a una mayor comprensión del monstruo en el que se había convertido.

 _Si esos cretinos del ministerio no hubieran robado los archivos de mi familia podría haber tenido la posibilidad de entender antes de que Potter me ridiculizara por mi ignorancia._

Tomando asiento en un compartimiento de Slytherin, se mantuvo en silencio. Había tomado su decisión sobre qué hacer a continuación, consultar la biblioteca y luego a Severus, pero no podía dejar de ser plagado por la advertencia de extraño frío, las heladas palabras. Ellas perseguían su mente. _"Él es tu primera comida, nadie sabe mejor para ti que él, él es tuyo para tomarlo, violarlo, matarlo. ¿No puedes sentir su lujuria? ¡Tómalo! ¡Mátalo!"_. Draco hizo una mueca, sus manos apretadas en puños, las uñas clavadas en sus palmas mientras trataba de callar la memoria. Todavía giraba en su cabeza como un mantra, una maldita predicción. _"¡Tonto! ¡Siempre tienes que drenar al primero! ¡Siempre a menos que tú-!"_

A menos que ¿qué?

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **N/A:** _Priorae Incanvore [Pry-o-ay A-can-vor-ay]_ es un hechizo que me inventé. _'Priorae'_ significa anterior, _'Inca'_ derivado de encantamiento y ' _vore'_ , que es un uso modificado de devorar. Así que en términos básicos, el hechizo significa ser devorado por encantamientos anteriores. Por favor, no lo utilicen/copien este de ninguna manera. Pregunte primero por el permiso y me acreditan si desean utilizarlo. Gracias.

¡Mucho amor y los mejores deseos!

Shigure-san

(HyperLittleNori)

x chu x

* * *

 **N/T:** Espero que les haya gustado y comenten su opinión.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. ;)

 ***pequeño** : en el original era _fair one_ , lo cual, según tengo entendido, su utiliza de varias formas; una de ellas es para resaltar la belleza o hermosura -mayormente de una mujer-, pero yo opté por ponerlo de esta forma.

 ***catamita** : era un hombre joven, preadolescente o adolescente, el cual sufría de abuso infantil en una relación entre hombres en el mundo antiguo, especialmente en la antigua Roma. Por lo general, se refiere al amante joven, homosexual y pasivo.


	2. Chapter 2: Temporentia Sensium

**N/T:**

¡Hola a todos! Lamento enormemente la tardanza en la traducción de este capítulo, pero es que realmente necesito que el día tenga algunas horas más.

También quiero avisar que la traducción no será cada dos semanas, sino que va a ser aleatoria, quizás me tarde un poquito más o un poquito menos.

 **Aclaraciones:** Ya tengo beta, yumeatelier, a quien agradezco enormemente la ayuda con la corrección del capítulo. Algunas palabras o frases diferirán un poco de los incluidos en el original, pero eso es porque mi intención es que sean de fácil entendimiento y no haya confusiones. **Si a alguien le interesa leer la historia completa, sólo debe entrar a mi perfil donde se encuentra el enlace hacia la historia original.**

 **Historia SLASH, relación chico/chico, si no te gusta no leas y –por favor– evita que ambos pasemos un mal trago.**

 **Disclaimer:** Si la franquicia de Harry Potter fuera mía yo tendría estacionado un Camaro azul en mi garaje, como no es así, es obvio que no me pertenece. La historia tampoco es mía (sólo su traducción), sino que el original en inglés es de Shigure-san, de quien tengo el permiso de traducción, y le agradezco enormemente. No lucro con ello.

Respondiendo a las dudas de _por qué_ suba una versión censurada, les pido disculpas pero es una de las condiciones para publicar el fic en .

 **Respetando la decisión del autor no se colocarán las escenas que se encuentran eliminadas en el original publicado en la página de Fanfiction. Si deseas leer el capítulo completo -incluyendo escenas lime/lemon- visita mi perfil y redirígete a otra de mis dos cuentas, en ellas sí se publicarán las escenas. Colocaré una nota cada vez que se censure una parte.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **Nota importante de la historia** para que tengan en cuenta: **Temporentia Sensium** , es de mi propia creación, así que por favor no lo roben. Pregunten si lo pueden utilizar, copiar o adaptar de cualquier manera o forma, acreditándome y, por lo tanto, enlazándolo de nuevo a mí, gracias. El nombre se deriva del latín Temperantia (autocontrol) y Sensus (sentidos).

 _Ingredientes:_ Sangre de salamandra, porque se usa para reforzar las pociones.

Asfódelo, porque se asocia tradicionalmente con el más allá y con el mundo subterráneo.

Eléboro y piedra lunar, porque son ingredientes en el Filtro de paz, que alivia la ansiedad.

De todos modos suficientes datos, ¡sigamos con la historia! ¡Por favor, deja un comentario si tienes el tiempo, gracias!

 **Ten en cuenta que esta es la versión censurada (sin sexo). Para leer las escenas de sexo visita los enlaces en mi página de perfil.**

* * *

 **Sanguis vita est**

 **Capítulo II: Temporentia Sensium**

La fiesta de bienvenida fue muy similar, como siempre, Harry pensó mientras removió su puré de papa, tomando un pequeño montón antes de llevarlo hacia su boca. La misma sala, las mismas caras, excepto que el 'Octavo Año' había adquirido su propia mesa (más pequeña) que había sido colocada cerca de la parte delantera de la sala. No había nada de malo en eso, excepto que cuando todos habían hecho su camino por el pasillo, habían tenido más tiempo para caminar, una mayor cantidad de tiempo para que todos los ojos los estudiaran, era como si estuviera oyendo a los de primer año.

Harry mantuvo su vista, _sintiendo_ los ojos en la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras comía. Pero también sintió una en particular, _inhumana_ mirada clavada ante cada uno de sus bocados. Malfoy estaba a unos pocos asientos de distancia de donde estaba él, pero no lo suficiente, teniendo en cuenta lo que había tratado de hacer antes en el tren…

– Si tu cabeza se agacha un poco más tu cara tocará la salsa –, Hermione le murmuró al oído y Harry se enderezó un poco, justo a tiempo para ver a Ron apartar la mirada de él. Trató de no dejar que el dolor tomara su rostro mientras se concentraba únicamente en Hermione. Ron nuevamente estaba hablando con él, pero era tenso e incómodo.

– Es diez veces peor ahora, las _miradas fijas_ , me gustaría que encuentren fascinación por alguien más –, respondió Harry, frotándose el cuello con dolor, incómodo. No podía dejar de preguntarse si tenía algo que ver con Malfoy, _era_ exactamente donde estaba la cicatriz, después de todo. _Tal vez él me ha contagiado la rabia del vampiro_ , pensó, preguntándose si siquiera existía tal cosa.

– ¿Tienes pulgas, Potter? – se burló una voz y Harry levantó la vista para ver a Zabini mirándolo de reojo desde el asiento al lado del de Malfoy. – ¿O acabas de conseguir una novia demasiado celosa?

Harry se sonrojó incluso mientras volvía la vista, al oír el resoplido desdeñoso desde donde se encontraba Ron. Los Slytherin siempre tenían una sincronización perfecta para las burlas.

– Si tuvieras tu refinado culo en el mundo real más a menudo, Zabini, sabrías lo que es una cicatriz cuando las ves –, Harry gruñó, empujando lejos lo que quedaba de su comida y engullendo su jugo de calabaza.

– Salgo lo suficientemente a menudo al mundo real para echarme un polvo, Potter, es posible que lo desees probar alguna vez –, se burló Zabini, haciendo gala de cuan elocuentemente tomaba un bocado de su propia comida. – Por la forma en que la perra Weasley lo dice, todavía eres una pequeña y delicada virgen.

Harry vio todo rojo luego de que la sala se quedara en silencio escuchando su humillación. Su cuerpo se sacudió físicamente con rabia y una brisa llegó de la nada, levantando sus cortos mechones oscuros y envolviendo su ardiente carne. La mesa se sacudió. Miró hacia arriba para ver los ojos de la directora McGonagall sobre él, sin embargo, logró mantenerse en el asiento ante la advertencia en sus ojos. Las palabras de hacía sólo quince minutos aún estaban frescas en su mente.

Los estudiantes de octavo año son adultos, tienen que ser colocados en un dormitorio separado dispuesto especialmente para ellos, tendrían ciertos privilegios, pero con esas ventajas llegan las responsabilidades. Tenían que tener su mejor comportamiento, grandes disturbios como una pelea que termina antes incluso de empezar oficialmente acabaría con el enorme privilegio, de permitirles terminar su educación, siendo retirado. Ninguno de ellos quería eso, incluso los Slytherin. Todos los que habían tenido el valor de retornar tenían algo que demostrar, tenían que hacer algo de sí mismos y necesitaban Hogwarts para eso.

Recordando esto, justo a tiempo, Harry desvio su mirada del chico de piel morena, tomando un recipiente de helado que había aparecido de repente delante de él. Contando mentalmente hasta diez. Se había pasado todo el verano luchando para aprovechar el aumento repentino de la energía que le había sido imbuida, pero no había tenido oportunidad de probar su control. Sentía ese estremecimiento, extendiéndose hasta sus límites. Pero se controló. _Apenas_. Con un leve suspiro, levantó la vista para ver a McGonagall dándole una suave sonrisa. Pensó que ser directora significaba poder elegir premiar a los estudiantes con cosas dulces, McGonagall parecía tener una habilidad especial para adivinar su helado favorito. Él le devolvió la sonrisa ausente mientras tomó su primer bocado, cookie dough* era su favorito.

– Termina con la rivalidad entre casas, Zabini –, Hermione dijo entre dientes a un lado de Harry, – no hay separación de casas en el 'Octavo Año'. No estamos en los equipos de quidditch, ni siquiera podemos ganar o perder puntos de la casa. Quizás con el tiempo superes la infantil enemistad.

Zabini la fulminó con la mirada, mientras a su lado Malfoy rió con leve diversión.

– Ella te tiene por las pelotas con esto, Blaise –, reflexionó, sus ojos parpadearon hacia Harry para tratar de recabar su atención. Incluso una mirada enfurecida de esos ojos, pero el chico mantuvo la cabeza baja, negando a Draco el verlos. – Y si un buen Slytherin es conocido por algo, es por adaptarse al cambio en vistas de la propia conservación –. Blaise lanzó un gruñido de irritación porque Draco no estaba de su lado. Granger se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza rígida antes de mirar de nuevo a Weasley, que claramente no estaba mirando a Potter. El de lentes ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que la conversación había continuado.

 _Mírame,_ Draco gruñó dentro de la oscuridad, haciéndose eco de la extensión de su mente. _Mírame, maldito._ Observó como Potter se movió nerviosamente en ese momento y se frotó la cicatriz de la garganta otra vez, pero el chico no levantó la vista. _Encuentra. Mis. Ojos._ Él deseó, su cuerpo mortalmente quieto y su nublada mirada fija atentamente. _Quería_ que su primero lo mirara, ¡ _Quería que él_ lo hiciera!

Draco se congeló a continuación. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Era como si algo dentro de él, un deseo primordial, hubiera actuado sin su permiso consciente. Tragó el calor en su fría garganta, arrancando su mirada de Potter como queriendo vengarse de los instintos vampiros y se volvió hacia su bakewell** de cereza. Él sonrió lascivamente a continuación, sin pensar. Parecía que Potter todavía seguía teniendo su cereza***. A algo consistente y hambriento en su estómago le gustó aquel pensamiento y su sonrisa tocó cada músculo en su cuerpo. _Cadáver,_ se recordó con amargura, en un esfuerzo para sofocar los exasperantes e insistentes deseos del vampiro.

 _Todavía soy Draco Abraxas Malfoy_ , insistió, sofocando al vampiro y su voluntad, sus patéticos deseos por la atención de Potter. _Todavía soy yo. ¡No cambiaré por la sangre de un monstruo!_ Bruscamente empujó sus platos ahora vacios, poniéndose de pie, sin siquiera una mirada a los ojos que le observaban. Se les había dado a conocer la ubicación de la residencia del octavo año, pero ahí no era donde iba. No. Necesitaba información, la necesitaba para familiarizarse con cada pequeño defecto y virtud de esa _enfermedad_ , aunque sólo sea para aprender a aprovechar al vampiro debajo de su piel. Aprender a conquistarlo. _Aunque sólo sea para lograr sacar de tu boca la insaciable sed de Potter_ , agregó su mente. Se apresuró hacia la biblioteca.

Harry suspiró mientras observaba la luz de las humeantes llamas bailar sobre el cuerpo dorado de la snitch que se cernía sobre él. El suave, regular aleteo de sus alas lo calmó, notó. Contempló hacia arriba el globo dorado del instrumento mágico y se perdió en la potencial libertad. No estaba seguro de por qué lo consolaba una vieja baratija dejada atrás por Dumbledore. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué la había mantenido ahora que la guerra había terminado, todas sus posesiones además de su capa habían desaparecido junto con los horrocruxes.

Tal vez lo consolaba porque le recordaba a un tiempo donde era digno, donde tenía un propósito, donde siempre iba hacia adelante. Donde él _significaba_ algo más que un peso para aquellos que le rodean. De cualquier manera, con su temperamento todavía inestable por lo de la cena, esto lo ayudaba a aliviar la batalla interna de la energía tratando de salir. Como un tigre enjaulado en espera de ser liberado.

Al volver la cabeza hacia un lado, miró el fuego encendido en la chimenea. Estaba tumbado en el rico sofá de gamuza en frente de la chimenea en la sala común del octavo año, tumbado de espaldas, con las piernas colgando de uno de los brazos. No era tan diferente a la sala común de Gryffindor, excepto en los colores que en su mayoría eran crema con detalles dorados, y la ubicación, por supuesto, era una derivación totalmente nueva de las escaleras que se mueven y nadie de primer a séptimo año podían entrar. _'Por razones de edad'_ , había dicho McGonagall. Si deseaban conversar con los años inferiores debían abandonar su sala común.

No es que Harry sintiera mucho ánimo de conversar con nadie. La sala común estaba casi vacía a excepción de unos pocos, Ron y Hermione lo habían dejado con su abatimiento. No que él los culpara. _Contrólate imbécil malhumorado,_ se escupió a sí mismo, estudió las alas que agitaba la snitch como si contuvieran los secretos para su fuga del abismo de la depresión con el que se había tropezado.

Hizo una mueca cuando esa ardiente picazón resurgió sobre la piel inflamada de su garganta, y decidió no frotar más.

De repente, el agujero del retrato se abrió y, reaccionando al instinto, los ojos de Harry se movieron en esa dirección, sólo para ver a Malfoy caminando hacia la sala común, inspeccionando la zona ricamente decorada de manera crítica. Harry se burló y volvió su mirada hacia el fuego, las alas de la snitch cepillaron su mejilla suavemente.

– ¿Te perdiste, Malfoy? – Daphne Greengrass llamó desde la esquina donde estaba sentada con Blaise Zabini. – ¿No estabas ansioso por ver los nuevos dormitorios con los Gryffindor? Puesto que sólo hay siete chicos y siete chicas estamos destinados a compartirlo todo, al parecer. Sólo hay un dormitorio para chicas y otro para chicos. Que denigrante…

La mirada de Malfoy se desvió hacia Potter, desparramado sobre el sofá, antes de hacer su camino a través de la habitación y hacia el fuego, dejando caer su pesada mochila en el suelo junto al sillón más cercano. Mantuvo sus ojos lejos de Potter a partir de entonces, concentrándose en calentar su cuerpo anormalmente frío con el fuego. Él no _necesitaba_ estar caliente, pero era reconfortante, sin embargo, especialmente a la luz de algunas de las cosas que había leído en la biblioteca…

 _Necesito ver a Severus en la mañana,_ pensó antes de tragar. Forzando a que su garganta y su voz trabajaran.

– Considérate afortunada de que hayas podido volver este año, no todos tuvieron la misma suerte, ¿o no se han dado cuenta de que nuestro número ha disminuido en gran medida desde que nos inscribimos en primer año? – Draco murmuró. No le gustaba la forma en la que Blaise y Daphne estaban actuando, como si fueran niños, como si nada hubiera cambiado, cuando sin duda cualquier ciego lo podría ver. Todo había cambiado.

– Es fácil para ti decirlo –, Daphne se burló, – por lo menos tendrás a Blaise a tus espaldas en su habitación…

Draco cerró los ojos ante la estupidez, dejando caer la cabeza entre sus manos. Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de un puñado del cabello rubio e hizo una mueca. Él no podría funcionar correctamente. Ahora sabía esto y no tenía a nadie a quien acudir con ello.

– Encontrarás tu camino hacia la cama lo suficientemente rápido –, espetó, sus colmillos haciendo picar sus encías donde estaban escondidos, sus dientes rechinaron. ¿Por qué el fuego era tan ruidoso? ¿Por qué la voz de Daphne era tan estridente?

¿Por qué podía oír en golpeteo de la sangre de Potter en sus venas?

 _Sabes por qué,_ ahora, su mente susurró. No, el _vampiro_ susurró.

Draco se echó hacia atrás entonces, dejándose caer en el sillón detrás de él, sus uñas clavadas en la tela.

– Si después de la guerra, después de esta segunda oportunidad que nos han dado, _todo_ de lo que tienes que preocuparte es dormir con unas pocas chicas a las que (con razón) les desagradas, entonces yo diría que la tienes fácil, Greengrass –, gruñó, sin atreverse a darse vuelta para hacer frente a los otros dos Slytherin, o a Potter, que estaba escuchando con atención ahora. Draco podía _sentir_ sus pupilas dilatadas por el hambre, _brillante_ plata en lugar de su habitual gris humo.

Las emociones estaban corriendo demasiado rápido a través de su ser, y lo calambres debido al hambre retorcían sus entrañas en nudos. Él no podría funcionar, pero tampoco podía delatarse a sí mismo. Nadie podía saber lo que era.

– Te has vuelto un correcto idiota santurrón, Malfoy –, Daphne resopló, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose dramáticamente hacia las escaleras (que Draco supuso que conducían a los dormitorios). Por el contrario, Blaise se levantó lentamente y los sentidos no naturales de Draco le hicieron saber a su vez que su amigo lo estaba mirando detenidamente a través del cuarto.

– Deberías tener cuidado con aislarte, Draco –, Blaise advirtió fríamente. – Vas a necesitar todos los contactos posibles para redimirte de tu _vergüenza._

Al igual que Potter en el Gran Comedor durante la cena, Draco se ancló a sí mismo a su asiento en lugar de lanzarse contra el chico que también hizo su camino por las escaleras. Sus uñas se engancharon en el tejido del sillón como queriendo prohibirle levantarse. Si atacaba a Blaise ahora, mientras estaba enojado, sin duda lo mataría se revelaría a sí mismo instantáneamente.

Entonces se dio cuenta. Él y Potter ahora estaban solos en la sala común. Su piel se estremeció ante el conocimiento y su estómago se apretó con avidez. Sí, estaba muerto de hambre y Potter era una comida de cuatro platos debajo de su nariz. Al menos sabía el por qué ahora…

 _No es que eso ayude_ , el vampiro susurró. _Lo quieres a él, puedes oler lo sabroso que es…_

Era como si él fuera hiper-consciente de cada movimiento de Potter, cada respiración, ni siquiera tenía que mirarlo para ver el puño agarrar la snitch en el aire y meterla en el bolsillo. Simplemente supo cuando Potter se incorporó lentamente, permaneciendo quieto y en posición vertical por un momento más o menos, hasta que se puso de pie. Quizás Potter lo iba a dejar en paz, lo que le permitiría un momento para hacer retroceder el deseo de abrirle una vena y saborear la sangre. ¿Cómo demonios iba a _'dormir'_ con su juicio y sus sentidos nublados?

No importaba en ese momento, porque Potter se movía - _hacia_ él, no hacia las escaleras.

– No te acerques más, Potter. He leído sobre un montón de cosas, y realmente no quieres estar cerca de mí en este momento.

La razón por la cual todo le sabía a cenizas, excepto Potter, la razón por la cual una simple ráfaga de su shampoo hacía palpitar su sangre robada. Potter era su primero, el que estaba destinado a ser drenado hasta secarle en la primera noche, _completando_ de este modo su transformación en vampiro. Pero él había liberado al elegido, él le había dejado ir y se había condenado a una vida -una _no vida_ , de hambre y locura, a menos que termine lo que empezó, drenar y secar a Potter.

Sin los restos minúsculos de sustento de los experimentos de Severus no habría sobrevivido, ni siquiera el verano. Aunque eso se sentía muy diferente de sobrevivir. Su estómago se revolvía, apretando, _quemando_ por algo, _cualquier cosa_.

A pesar de su advertencia Potter no se había detenido. Por el contrario, ahora estaba a un lado del sillón, mirándolo desde arriba. Los nudillos de Draco se pusieron blancos por la tensión. Le dolía tanto resistir. ¿Cuánto más fácil sería extender su mano y poner fin a esto? Potter estaba tan perdido en su auto-desprecio que probablemente ni siquiera lucharía…

– Me refiero, Potter, a que te larges –, dijo entre dientes. Aún así el chico permaneció obstinado y Draco levantó su cabeza para centrar su mirada vampírica en la cara del elegido. Esos ojos, que brillaban como esmeraldas en la luz del fuego y la profundidad de las emociones que resplandecían allí, casi le hicieron ahogarse con sus palabras. Casi. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

Potter simplemente lo estudió por un momento, inquebrantable y sorprendentemente indiferente a que estaba de pie ante un voraz vampiro que una vez casi lo mata. Incluso teniéndolo nuevamente sobre él unas pocas horas antes. Quien sólo tenía gusto por su sangre.

Por fin, Potter rompió el silencio.

– No parece justo que tengas que sufrir esto por ti solo.

Malfoy se encogió ante la compasión en su voz.

– No quiero tu estúpida compasión, _Potter_ –, espetó. – Y no recomiendo que tú te ofrezcas. Particularmente, porque la única forma en la que puedes ayudarme es mediante la abertura de una de tus venas y dejarme recoger los frutos –. Bajó la cabeza luego, volviendo sus ojos al fuego una vez más. La forma en que Potter devolvió su mirada tan firmemente sólo hizo que el hambre fuera peor. Sólo le daban más ganas de derribarlo.

– Has investigado sobre vampiros –, dijo Potter entonces. Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

– Desde que asumiste el placer de llamar la atención sobre lo ignorante que era –, Draco murmuró, sin mirarlo. – Y no desperdicies tu compasión. Incluso si te hubiera drenado hasta secar desde el comienzo, ¿De verdad crees que un sangrepura criado como lo fui, por una familia como la mía, podría sentir otra cosa además de _asco_ por la enfermedad que corre a través de mi? – Su voz era baja y afilada con odio. Odio. Odiaba todo. La única razón por la que todavía estaba allí y no se había estacado a sí mismo como un cobarde se debía a que tenía demasiado miedo a quedar olvidado. Dejar este mundo como nada. Un don nadie. Sus dedos se apretaron tan fuerte que sus nudillos crujieron. No, eso era impensable.

– Me gustaría patearte para bajarte esos humos, porque incluso como vampiro eres un imbécil arrogante –, replicó Potter con rigidez. – Tengo una deuda de vida por no 'drenar hasta secarme', así que estaba ofreciendo un oído, ya que tus elecciones son limitadas, pero si tú quieres arrancar mi cabeza-

– _Morderte_ –, seseó Draco, poniéndose de pie, arqueando su cuerpo a medida que se levantaba hacia Potter. – Morderte es exactamente lo que cada fibra de mi ser está gritando que haga, ya que toda la demás sangre se convierte en ceniza en mi boca. Y me estoy restringiendo a mí mismo, Potter, _a duras penas_ –. El aire que no le daba vida abandonó sus fosas nasales cuando él le gruñó a su presa.

Harry lo miró cuando el aliento del vampiro tocó sus mejillas. Era genial, tan poco natural, como una repentina, ligera brisa. Su garganta estaba en llamas ahora y, sin pensarlo, Harry levantó una mano para tocarlo, sólo para que su muñeca fuera agarrada. Siseó cuando la mano de Malfoy lo apretó con tanta fuerza que juraba haber oído sus huesos _protestar_ en negación. Verdes ojos se llenaron de odio y miró fijamente a Malfoy, no le daría la satisfacción de una mueca de dolor.

– El mismo antiguo Potter –, gruñó Draco. – Pensé que habías cambiado, pensé que habías crecido, pero eres todavía el mismo terco Gryffindor. Piensas que lo sabes todo, pero sé que no sabes _nada_.

Harry se burló de él alzando un poco la barbilla en desafío, sin querer darle a Malfoy una visión tentadora de su garganta.

– ¿Hay un punto en esta diatriba? – Le preguntó con brusquedad.

Malfoy sonreía oscuramente, tirando de la mano de Potter un poco más arriba para que su aliento se tejiera entre los dedos del muchacho. Vio los dígitos contraerse, sintió el escalofrío de Potter. Él lo sentía en sus huesos. El calor que procedía de la piel se extendió por sus venas como una marea de puro placer desenfrenado. Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, sus colmillos picaban sus encías desde donde estaban ocultos. El vampiro quería a Potter, _mucho._ Había esperado demasiado tiempo…

– Si supieras tanto como pensaste en un primer momento, Potter, te darías cuenta de que el rascarte la mordedura sólo hace que se irrite más. Notarías que el hecho de que la picazón aumente en mi presencia no es una coincidencia…

Justo ahí. Los ojos de Potter se dilataron con la confusión y una pizca de miedo. Delicioso. Desde luego se sentía como él mismo ahora que había limpiado satisfactoriamente el desafío de la cara del muchacho.

– Si es algo con lo que me has infectado, Malfoy, será mejor que me lo hagas saber ahora –, advirtió Potter.

Malfoy levantó su cabeza con orgullo. Era increíble como Harry _maldito_ Potter, su primera comida, parecía permitirle alguna posibilidad de que su yo humano tome el control nuevamente. Con su actitud y heroicidades, nada menos.

– Fuiste mi primera comida, Potter. Y he aprendido ahora que al permitirte vivir, yo mismo me he condenado a una vida de adicción a tu sangre.

Esos ojos verdes se ampliaron increíblemente a continuación. Esa lengua salió para mojar los secos labios, tentándolo.

– T-tú…tú eres-

– Adicto. Al no terminarte, yo sin querer invoqué un enlace en el que eres mi única fuente de alimentos –, explicó Malfoy mecánicamente, a pesar de la forma en que su menté aún estaba conmocionada por la información que había descubierto. – Sucedió en la antigüedad, al parecer la primera comida de un vampiro solía ser un amante o un compañero cercano, alguien que querían mantener con ellos. Una primera comida debe ser drenada hasta la muerte. Pero tomando sólo una pequeña cantidad la primera vez, conduje a nuestros cuerpos a la creencia de que sólo quería tu sangre y que querías ser mi único donante.

Durante mucho tiempo el único sonido fue el crepitar de las llamas, casi vicioso en el silencio. Durante mucho tiempo Potter lo miró fijamente.

– Tiene que ser una maldita broma –, Harry escupió de repente, rompiendo el silencio y empujando a Malfoy lejos de él, liberando su mano en el proceso. – ¡Si piensas que chuparás mi cuello como un hambriento adicto sexual hasta culminar mi vida estas completamente loco, Malfoy!

Malfoy rió sin humor.

– Oh, créeme, _puedo hacer_ que lo quieras, debería desearlo. Pero debes saber esto, al haberte salvado la vida me he condenado a mí mismo a una vida de sed. Cualquier cosa que beba tiene todo el sustento de la ceniza para mí. Con el tiempo moriré de hambre y me convertiré en ceniza.

Potter se quedó pensativo por un momento. Y luego:

– ¿Si no ofrezco mi sangre regularmente vas a morir?

– Para decirlo sin rodeos, con el tiempo, sí, voy a morir. Sobreviví este verano con algunos experimentos sustitutos de sangre, pero cada uno de ellos me duró no más de un día y ahora nada está funcionando en absoluto. Me estoy _muriendo_ , Potter –, explicó Malfoy con ligereza, cayendo de nuevo en la silla junto al fuego, anhelando que su piel tomara un poco de su calor. Sin embargo, el único calor que su cadáver quería devorar era el del cuerpo de Potter.

 _¡Cállate!_ Le siseó al vampiro gruñendo bajo su piel, haciendo rechinar sus colmillos ante la sed por la sangre de Potter. Él estaba golpeando de nuevo. No se perdería a sí mismo ante eso.

– Te dije que no sentiría una jodida lástima por ti, Malfoy, ¿qué te hace pensar que sería tu comida a domicilio? – Potter espetó enojado. Sus manos curvándose en puños a los costados. – Toda mi maldita vida he sido el mártir, han esperado que yo de y de todo de mi. Me he dado hasta que terminé hueco, vacío, una cáscara de autocompasión. Ni siquiera tengo una vida ahora. No tengo _nada_ que dar a nadie, ni a mis amigos, ni a las personas que quieren ser mi familia. Menos a ti. No seré más un mártir –. Potter estaba gritando. Estaba jadeando en busca de aire, con el rostro encendido por la ira y sus dientes rechinando lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer temblar a Draco.

– Me pasé diecisiete años de ser un sacrificio voluntario –, dijo Potter, un silencio sepulcral. – No más –. Entonces se volvió, girando sobre sus talones y yendo hacia las escaleras.

Draco se puso de pie.

– ¿Podrás dejarme morir, entonces? – demandó.

Potter se detuvo después del primer del paso, pero no se volvió.

– ¿Qué harías tú si las situaciones se invirtieran? No creo que mi vida sea la primera de tus prioridades.

– ¡Pero eres el maldito elegido! – Draco insistió.

– Ya no más. No sé quién soy –, Harry gruñó, subiendo las escaleras. Necesitaba escapar, lejos de esa conversación, esa situación y los sentimientos que hacían que su estómago se revolviera. Su magia era difícil de dominar y su control sobre ella no había sido puesto en duda en todo el verano, ahora le resultaba aún más difícil el someterla. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse mientras subía las escaleras. Tenía que mantenerse bajo control o eso lo sobrepasaría y él no es más un arma. No permitiría que toda su vida fuera dictada por otra persona o cosa, nunca más.

No sabía quién era él mismo, pero le tocaba decidir, no a otra persona.

Harry no vio a Malfoy en el Gran Comedor para el desayuno, pero estaba bien con eso. A su entender, por los libros que había leído, lo vampiros no tenían que comer per se, en cualquier caso. Pero podían. La sangre humana era lo que los mantenía, haciendo latir su corazón, y a sus órganos trabajando de manera similar a la de un ser humano. Mejor, de hecho. Pero, ¿cómo funcionaba Malfoy si toda la sangre que consumía se convertía en cenizas en su boca?

La respuesta llegó mientras se abría camino en el aula de Encantamientos. Tomó asiento al otro lado de Hermione por supuesto, incluso si ella y Ron estaban demasiado absortos como para notar su mirada errante. Le satisfizo que ellos estuvieran ocupados en ese momento, no quería responder preguntas. Malfoy se sentó en un escritorio cerca de la parte delantera del salón, por lo que Harry tenía una vista despejada de su sufrimiento.

Su cuerpo estaba tenso, su piel tan mortalmente pálida que casi parecía _azul_ , su rostro largo y enjuto. Se parecía a la muerte, en definitiva. Era bastante obvio que _no estaba_ tratando con eso, no estaba haciendo frente a la falta de sangre. Se había acelerado durante la pasada noche. Parecía como si lo estuviera torturando…

 _Le estoy matando lentamente,_ pensó Harry. _Debido a que me negué a ayudarlo por mi sentimiento de orgullo-_

 _Élharía lo mismo por ti y, aun más, disfrutaría viendo cómo te marchitas,_ argumentaron sus pensamientos, tan fuerte que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que Flitwick le estaba hablando.

– ¿Me has escuchado, Potter? – Exigió Flitwick.

Harry cayó de nuevo en la realidad de un tirón, se sentó un poco más erguido mientras se mirada se movió de Malfoy a su profesor.

– ¿Señor?

Un bajo resoplido de impaciencia dejó los labios del pequeño profesor.

– La primera lección del período y ya estás a la deriva, Potter. Esperemos que tu capacidad de atención mejore –. Con un movimiento de su varita hizo levitar los libros de Harry y la pluma en el aire. Harry observó en confusión mientras flotaban a través del cuarto…

No.

–Tendrán que estar en parejas para este período, señor Potter, le insto a moverse al lado del señor Malfoy para que pueda comenzar a trabajar. Ustedes tienen todo un año de retraso.

Harry miró aturdido entre él y Malfoy por un momento. Pareció una eternidad antes de que pudiera obligar a sus piernas a moverse. Sentía todos los ojos sobre su cabeza, oía los susurros, especialmente los de Hermione y los apremiantes de Ron. Todos estaban confundidos o divertidos, tal vez un poco de ambas, ante el hecho de que tanto Harry como Malfoy habían sido las dos 'sobras' que quedaron después de que ellos hubieran elegidos sus compañeros en silencio.

 _Los dos somos parias_ , Harry pensó miserablemente, lanzando su mochila debajo de la mesa y cayendo en el asiento al lado de Malfoy. Deslizo la silla tan lejos del otro como le fue posible dentro de los límites de la mesa, Harry resentidamente sacó su varita esperando que el libro terminara de abrirse en la página correcta.

– No pareces demasiado contento con esta situación, Malfoy, esto no te dará ningún tipo de intimidad conmigo –, Harry siseó en voz baja. Malfoy giró su cabeza para fijar sobre él su inhumana mirada. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron ante la vista. Los ojos de Malfoy eran casi negros, un cambio sorprendente en su complexión ya semejante a la muerte. Harry juró poder ver las venas a través de la carne.

– Dos veces he extendido mi mano hacia ti, Potter –, gruñó Malfoy en voz baja. – Una vez en amistad, una vez en busca de ayuda. La segunda vez supuse que podrías ver más allá de las diferencias del pasado con el fin de salvar mi vida, por más miserable y digno de lástima que sea. No voy a cometer el mismo error de nuevo. Ya que tan trilladamente rechazaste el ayudarme, no tengo ninguna utilidad para ti.

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero Flitwick estaba hablando de nuevo.

– La próxima lección será práctica, esta lección, sin embargo, tenemos que cubrir la teoría de Dual Casting***. ¿Puede alguien decirme qué es eso?

Curiosamente, unas pocas manos se dispararon, por supuesto la de Hermione fue la más rápida.

– ¿Señorita Granger? – preguntó Flitwick.

Hermione, viéndose muy satisfecha consigo misma, como de costumbre, recitó fastidiosamente.

– Dual Casting es el acto de realizar un hechizo con un compañero con el fin de aumentar la intensidad, la velocidad o la fuerza pura del hechizo.

– ¡Correcto! – Flitwick gritó, mirando como si quisiera dar diez puntos a Gryffindor y sólo acabara de recordar el octavo año no se incluía en la copa de las casas.

– En esta lección, en conjunto debe leer los capítulos de Dual Casting. No es tan fácil como suena el conjurar sobre el mismo objeto, puede haber casos desastrosos si no están en sintonía con su pareja. Su tarea para la siguiente lección será practicar hechizos separados sobre objetos separados, pero con la misma fuerza y velocidad.

Harry se resistió a eso, pasar el tiempo después de las clases tratando de _sintonizar_ sus hechizos para que coincidan con los de Malfoy, mientras que todo lo que realmente quería hacer era mantenerse fuera de su camino. No le gustaba la ira, la culpa y la compasión que el vampiro le hacía sentir. O la manera en que su cuello se sentía inflamado. ¡Se sentía como si la picazón fuera peor cuanto más le negaba a Malfoy el morderlo!

No le parecía justo estar obligado a actuar siempre como otros querían, no como él mismo. Nunca pensó que tendría su propia vida. _Lo que yo quiero_ , pensó desafiante mientras mantenía la mirada en su propio libro, no le daría a Malfoy tanto como una segunda mirada. _Este es mi momento para vivir por mí, no para nadie más._

Esa voz pudo haber sonado más convincente si no pudiera sentir los escalofríos de Malfoy junto a él, oír sus dientes rechinando juntos y los agudos, dolorosos espasmos de agonía que el vampiro estaba tratando de sofocar.

Media hora había pasado antes de que Harry jurara oír al rubio ahogarse en sus esfuerzos por permanecer erguido en el asiento. Su lengua se pasó por encima de sus propios labios secos con nerviosismo mientras se volvía a él.

– Malfoy, ¿estás bien? – susurró. – ¿Tal vez debería traer un vaso de agua? ¿Es necesario ir con Madame Pomfrey?

– ¡No necesito nada de ti, Potter! – Malfoy gruñó con veneno, a pesar de la forma en que sus dientes se apretaban en dolor.

Harry se estremeció al oír el cortante susurro, pero no se perdió la reunión de sudor sobre la piel sorprendentemente pálida de Malfoy. La garganta de Harry latía dolorosamente ahora, sus dedos se cerraron en puños, hasta dejar los nudillos blancos, debajo de la mesa.

De repente, Malfoy se levantó de un salto, todos los ojos se posaron en él.

– Profesor, creo… ¿puedo ser excusado? – parecía que antes de ese momento, la única persona que había observado el aspecto enfermizo de Malfoy era Harry. Nadie que le viera podía negar que no estaba bien, sobre todo desde que Harry era el único de los presentes que sabía que estaba, de hecho, muerto.

Flitwick palideció mientras observaba a su alumno, dándole una breve inclinación de cabeza. Malfoy ni siquiera esperó para tratar de obtener un pase antes de volar fuera del salón, dejando todas sus posesiones en su prisa.

Malfoy no regresó. Cuando Flitwick los despidió Harry recogió sus propias cosas. Poniéndose de pie, miró las pertenencias del rubio por un momento mientras la clase se amontonaba fuera de la habitación. Miró hacia la puerta, donde Hermione y (curiosamente) Ron los estaban esperando. Él amagó a ir hacia ellos, pero algo lo detuvo, algo completamente independiente a la inquietante, latiente cicatriz de su garganta. No parecía justo que Malfoy no hubiera regresado, no había tomado sus cosas.

A toda prisa, como si tuviera miedo de ser atrapado al hacerlo, Harry recogió las posesiones de Malfoy en la bolsa abandonada en la silla vacía y se colgó la otra bolsa por encima del hombro también. Sus dos amigos le dieron una extraña mirada mientras se abría camino hacia ellos.

– ¿Harry? – Hermione comenzó, con el ceño fruncido de confusión arrugando su frente, mientras caminaban juntos a Pociones. – ¿Por qué llevas las cosas de Malfoy?

Harry se puso rígido, pero logró un encogimiento de hombros de todos modos, tratando de sonar complaciente con todo.

– Las dejó atrás. No lo tendré dejándome todo el trabajo de Encantamientos y usando el sentirse mareado como una excusa –, dijo con indiferencia.

– ¿Qué está mal con él de todos modos? – preguntó Ron, su tono cauteloso, como si no supiera que Harry estaría dispuesto a perdonarle por su estupidez tan pronto.

Harry decidió no darle ninguna pista de cualquier manera, no se sentía especialmente generoso con la racha egoísta de Ron en ese momento.

– No sé lo que está mal con él. Probablemente demasiada lectura para sus pequeños y delicados ojos -, replicó, un escalofrío corriendo por sus huesos, haciendo que el vello de sus brazos se pudieran de punta mientras se abrían camino en las mazmorras. Le recordaba demasiado a _ese lugar_. A donde lo habían arrastrado, el lugar donde había visto a Malfoy ser torturado y luego convertido en vampiro. El lugar donde mató a Voldemort.

 _El hechizo mató a Voldemort,_ su mente insistió, _el hechizo, no yo._

Las pocas veces que alguien se había atrevido a mencionar la muerte de Voldemort, había estallado en un ataque de rabia y se había llevado casi la mitad de la casa de Middlebury con él. No mató a nadie, él _no_ lo había hecho y no tomaría una vida. Esa era la belleza del hechizo que había usado. El hechizo, la manifestación de él había terminado con Voldemort, no él. No era como si él hubiera tomado un cuchillo y hubiera cortado la garganta del monstruo hasta abrirla.

 _Pero eso es lo que estás haciendo con Malfoy_ , susurró una voz oscura en la parte posterior de su cabeza, detrás de la máscara de fría indiferencia que se había obligado a tener. _¡No seré la marioneta de nadie más!_ Escupió de nuevo cuando entraron en la familiarmente inquietante aula de Pociones.

Aún así, su mente no estaba en la tarea en cuestión, sino más bien en la bolsa extra que se encontraba en la parte inferior de su escritorio. Tres veces Hermione le salvo la poción de la ruina golpeándole fuertemente en las costillas.

– ¡Harry! – dijo entre dientes con urgencia, con los ojos fijos en el cuervo que era el profesor Snape mientras se cernía sobre la poción de Zabini. – ¡Eso no es eléboro!

Harry bajó la vista justo a tiempo para detenerse de lanzar ajenjo en el brebaje en lugar de eléboro. Maldijo, maldijo y maldijo a Malfoy por distraerlo y sin siquiera estar presente. Ya no podían quitar puntos de la casa, pero Harry estaba seguro de que Snape encontraría alguna forma de castigarlo por su falta de atención.

Por extraño que parezca, cuando Snape finalmente llegó al escritorio de Harry, él simplemente le dio a la poción una mirada efímeramente impresionada antes de encontrarse con los ojos de Harry.

– Debería estar sorprendido, supongo, que se las haya arreglado para conseguir este nivel con la cantidad atroz de atención que le está _ahorrando_ a su trabajo, Potter –, se burló Snape. Harry juró que la oscura mirada se fijó sobre la marca inflamada de su garganta antes de añadir, - aceptable, pero manténgase enfocado en mi clase o se encontrará fuera de ella. ¿Está claro, Potter?

Harry asintió débilmente, era mejor que lo que había anticipado que saldría de la boca del Maestro de Pociones. Snape se comportaba mejor con él porque… ¿Mató a Voldemort? ¿Por qué ahora sabía lo que había soportado? No, ridículo, Snape no era capaz de eso. Y, en cualquier caso, su ligero cambio de actitud podía aplicarse a toda la clase. No era agradable, no lo era de ninguna manera, pero él estaba corrigiendo, asesorando en lugar de sólo insultar y eliminando las erróneas o pociones menos que perfectas. Incluso le dio a Hermione un pequeño:

– Bien hecho, una poción casi perfecta, señorita Granger –, antes de desaparecer.

Independientemente de la razón, esto pareció aligerar la tensión en los músculos de Harry por el resto de la lección, eso fue, hasta que una sombra cayó sobre él mientras colocaba, tanto su bolsa como la de Malfoy, sobre su hombro cuando la clase fue despedida.

– Sr. Potter –, dijo la voz fría y aprensiva de Snape. – Usted se quedará.

Harry levantó la vista para ver de nuevo la confusión de sus amigos y la irritación de Ron en su nombre, no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Él sólo les hizo un gesto para que se adelantaran al receso, antes de acercarse al escritorio. Snape ya se había escabullido de detrás suyo y pasó a través de los calderos de pociones que los estudiantes habían dejado sobre las mesas. Él los levantaba del soporte uno por uno, como si fuera mejor de esa forma. Harry pensó que podía distinguir su blanquecina poción rosa, mientras que la de Hermione era brillante, el rojo brillante que Snape examinaba ahora.

Cuando el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras el último estudiante llegó a los oídos de Harry, finalmente se cansó de estar de pie en silencio y se aclaró la garganta con fuerza. Snape no reaccionó de inmediato, estudió lo que Harry pensaba era la poción de Hermione por un momento más antes de cerrar la mano alrededor del vial con cuidado y mirar hacia él.

Esos ojos eran oscuros como siempre, pero con un brillo de reflexión que le dijo que Snape lo estaba inspeccionando, calculando algo. Por último, habló, su fría voz zumbó suavemente, rompiendo el silencio.

– ¿Es usted consciente, señor Potter, que la poción que usted y sus cohortes realizaron hoy es, de hecho, una variación de la poción Agudizadora de Ingenio?

Harry negó con la cabeza, ahora que pensaba en ello, el escarabajo de tierra, la bilis de armadillo, la raíz de jengibre en rodajas, sin duda se acordó de ellos. Como si estuviera viendo una luz brillar sobre su rostro, Snape le dio una inclinación de cabeza.

– Sí, los ingredientes, combinados con el asfódelo, la sangre de salamandra, el jarabe de eléboro y el polvo de piedra lunar, hacen una poción que para los estudiantes generalmente no tiene ningún uso –. Hizo una pausa. – Para todos, menos para usted, señor Potter.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y se esforzó por calmar su respiración, deseó llevar su mano a su cuello adolorido. Sentía como si su sangre estuviera a punto de romper su piel justo allí.

– ¿Q-Qué quiere decir? ¿Señor? – añadió la última parte a toda prisa.

Snape levantó una ceja ante la cortesía, parándose lentamente con toda la fluidez de una sombra con sus ropas oscuras.

– La poción que ha realizado, Potter, _Temperantia Sensium_ , para usted, da autocontrol sobre los sentidos. ¿No puede averiguar para qué yo podría requerirla? ¿Para qué _usted_ podría necesitarla?

Harry pensó por un momento, pensando si su conjetura revelaría demasiado a un hombre que no estaba seguro si sabía acerca de la situación de…Malfoy.

– ¿Es para Malfoy, señor?

Snape miró la marca en la garganta otra vez, antes de levantar el frasco de brillante poción carmesí y colocarlo en la mano de Potter.

– Cerca, señor Potter. La poción, sin embargo, es para usted.

Harry parpadeó.

– ¿Para mí? Pero yo-

– El cuerpo del señor Malfoy sólo puede _digerir_ cosas porque la sangre que bebe permite que sus órganos funcionen, señor Potter –, Snape interrumpió. – Que usted pueda ingerir la poción significa que ambos, a su vez, serán parciales a sus efectos.

Harry lo miró entonces, cayendo ambas bolsas al suelo, enfureció.

– ¿Usted va a obligarme a hacer lo que él quiera? Van a _obligarme_ , ¿es eso? Porque esa es la única manera en que voy a permitir que alguien me use, que me haga su herramienta de nuevo, Snape. No permitiré más que mi vida sea minada por las demandas egoístas que la gente tiene sobre mí. ¡He estado vivo dieciocho años, sin vivir en absoluto!

– Pobre Potter, la vida ha sido indudablemente injusta con usted, ¿verdad? – Snape gruñó, sus ojos oscurecidos con odio. – Mira a tú alrededor, _chico_ , todo el mundo está sufriendo. Hay muchos que incluso tienen menos suerte que usted, el niño que fue despojado de su infancia para hacer frente a un monstruo que ningún adulto se atrevió a dar cara. ¿No se te ocurrió que mientras has perdido a tu familia y juventud, todavía tienes mucho? – Snape rugió, yendo hacia adelante y agarrando los hombros de Harry, sacudiéndolo.

Harry se mofó de él, la magia quemando a través de su piel y llenando el aire con un chisporroteo eléctrico. Presionó los dientes juntos en un intento de mantener el control sobre su magia enfurecida.

¿Qué tengo que es tan malditamente perfecto entonces, Snape?

\- Tiene a sus amigos. Tiene su magia. Tiene su salud. Un hombre y una mujer, ¡Lupin y su esposa están tan desesperados de tenerlo como su hijo que sus intentos de consolar su auto egoísmo son patéticos de ver!

Harry dio un grito de dolor y rabia, mirando a Snape frente a él, los ojos fijos en la cara de odio, incluso mientras sus pulmones amenazaban con estallar. Estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo de controlarse a sí mismo.

– ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! – Harry siseó. – _¡¿Cómo se atreve?!_ Cree que lo tengo todo, ¿verdad? ¿Amigos que no me dan la hora del día, una familia que sólo me quiere por lástima? ¡¿Cree que es una buena vida?!

– Es más de lo que muchos tienen, es más de lo que yo tengo, eres un pequeño idiota egoísta -, dijo Snape, su voz en una baja señal de advertencia. – Esta puede no ser la vida que querías, pero es la vida que tienes. Debes aprender a sacar lo mejor de ella sin importar lo horrible que sea. Tendido quejándose de lo injusto que es todo, ¡no cambiarás nada!

– ¡Todos ustedes son los egoístas! ¡Salvé todas sus vidas! Renuncié a todo, incluso a mi _vida_ para ahorrarles todo, ¡y todo lo que están haciendo es pedir más, más y _más_! ¡Ya no tengo más que dar!

Las manos de Snape golpearon con fuerza la superficie de la mesa, haciendo que Harry retrocediera, sorprendido.

– Un niño. Después de todo esto, aún eres un niño, no importa qué responsabilidades de adultos y agonía hayas soportado –, murmuró Snape oscuramente, con el rostro tenso de lo que Harry pensaba era desesperación. ¿Snape estaba desesperado? ¿Por qué Harry ayudara a Malfoy? – Tu madre siempre dio de sí misma. Ella dio y dio hasta que se había quedado sin nada. Hubo una vez en que pensé que te parecías menos a James Potter y más a ella, una buena persona.

– Oh, no me darás una maldita prédica de cómo ser una buena persona, ¡Es posible que simplemente me moleste con la ironía de todo! – Harry espetó, notando que la expresión de Snape se torció ante sus palabras.

– No puedo obligarlo a que lo salve, pero yo había pensado que el hombre que _'dio todo'_ para salvarnos del Señor Oscuro tendría más razones que la injusticia y el odio a sí mismo para dejar morir a alguien.

La boca de Harry se cerró ante eso y el silencio se apoderó de la sala. La frescura de la mazmorra contrastaba con el rubor de furia en la piel de Harry y él hizo una mueca cuando un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. La magia latía frenéticamente a través de él, crepitando y mordiendo en sus venas mientras intentaba sofocarla. Se estaba preparando, quería liberarse pero él no le permitiría vencerlo. No importa que tan enojado y perdido estuviera. Era el poder de Voldemort, no de él, y no iba a dejar que lo arruinara. Su garganta punzaba caliente ahora y juró que un sonido semejante a un lento, casi muerto latido de corazón golpeteaba débilmente en sus oídos.

Lentamente y con seguridad, conquistó la magia que crecía en sus venas de nuevo a un apagado murmullo durante el silencio que había caído. Otra vez domesticó a la bestia salvaje, por el momento.

\- Ven conmigo, Potter -, Snape dijo de pronto, su voz apenas era un susurro, pero era más una pregunta que una declaración. Se detuvo donde, estaba parado, por un momento, antes de girar y dirigirse a la puerta. Harry suspiró, colocando las dos bolsas en su hombro de nuevo antes de seguir a Snape al pasillo. Ellos continuaron hacia la oscuridad, el pasillo de la mazmorra hacia la oficina de Snape, una sensación de temor llenó el estómago de Harry. Cada vez que había estado allí, nunca había sido algo bueno.

La puerta de la oficina se cerró y bloqueó detrás de ellos cuando entraron, pero Snape siguió caminando así que Harry lo siguió, encontrándose que era llevado a otra puerta. La marca de la mordedura latía violentamente ahora. Dejó escapar un ligero gemido, medio jadeo de dolor, cuando se tomó el cuello con una mano, presionando con fuerza para tratar de aliviar un poco la picazón de la perforación.

– Por aquí –, dijo Snape, empujando la puerta abierta y haciéndose a un lado y dejando que Harry fuera primero.

Harry dudó. La habitación estaba a oscuras por lo que podía ver, iluminada solamente con el suave resplandor naranja de la chimenea. Podía ver gruesas cortinas de color verde colgando cerradas sobre algunas (sin duda encantadas) ventanas. Opulentos, gastados pero de aspecto cómodo, muebles y una alfombra de color verde oscuro sombreaban con las siluetas de las llamas danzantes. Era el _salón_ de Snape lo que se encontraba frente a él. Debía haber algún error. Se estremeció, preguntándose por qué el grasiento antiguo maestro de pociones lo estaba guiando a sus oscuros cuartos.

Echando un vistazo a su profesor, Harry vio sólo un gesto de asentimiento antes de que Snape lo empujara hacia adelante. Tropezó en la habitación, oyó que Snape lo seguía con un poco más de elegancia, y luego el sonido de la puerta cerrando detrás de ellos.

Harry se congeló ante lo que vio en la silla más cercana al fuego. Malfoy siempre estaba cercano al fuego, al calor reciente. _Sin duda nervioso por el hecho de que su cuerpo no podía mantenerse caliente, a pesar de que técnicamente no sienta el frío_ , pensó Harry mientras se acercaba con pasos vacilantes. La luz del fuego bañaba al mortalmente pálido rubio tumbado en la silla, parecía atado por finas, relucientes cuerdas, como la plateada sangre de unicornio.

Malfoy se retorcía en sus ataduras, silbando, escupiendo y gruñendo como un poltergeist**** siendo exorcizado. Fue desgarrador el verlo, casi doloroso. Malfoy que siempre había sido tan orgulloso, ahora había descendido hasta el nivel de una bestia gruñendo sin sentido. Harry sintió que la bilis le subía por la garganta mientras se acercaba, se arrodilló frente a donde estaba sentado Malfoy. Sintió que las lágrimas pinchaban la parte posterior de sus ojos y parpadeó con fuerza, negándose a dejarlas caer. Malfoy estaba claramente sufriendo tanto que ni siquiera podía formar palabras. Su cuerpo se levantó y arqueó grotescamente cuanto más cerca estaba Harry. Harry levantó la vista cuando Snape se acercó, la oscura mirada del hombre se fijó completamente en Draco.

– Es mi sangre –, Harry dijo simplemente, – Lo necesita tanto que se está muriendo dolorosamente, poco a poco, sin ella.

Snape se limitó a asentir.

Harry se mordió el labio preocupado, confundido en cuanto a qué hacer. Un chirrido bajo fue arrancado de los labios de Malfoy, cortando a través de los oídos de Harry. Los sonidos que salían de él sonaban peor que la muerte.

– No me preocupo por él –, Harry dijo con resolución, decidido a no traicionar a su consciencia. – ¡Ni siquiera me gusta!

Silencio. Y entonces…

– Si eso fuera así, ¿por qué te tomas la molestia de llevar el bolso del señor Malfoy contigo desde que desapareció de Encantamientos? – preguntó Snape.

Harry volvió a mirar a Malfoy de nuevo, las venas espantosamente prominentes, casi negras en su piel color ceniza. Tenía la boca abierta, jadeando como un animal bajo tortura y Harry no pudo soportarlo más. Abrazó sus rodillas, su cuerpo temblando en anticipación y un poco de miedo.

– ¿Qué debo hacer? – preguntó con cautela.

– Beber el _Temporentia Sensium_ –, explicó Snape. – No va a arrebatarle las sensaciones o crear mentiras sobre sus sentimientos. Simplemente le permitirá retener sus sentidos, incluso en el ataque de intensa emoción. Él está cerca a la inanición. Si yo lo desatara y lo soltara él nos dañaría, incluso a él mismo. Tendré que frenarlo mientras él se alimenta esta vez.

Harry le dio un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, abriendo su mano para revelar el frasco de líquido carmesí. No hubo pausa, sin pensarlo dos veces ahora que había visto el sufrimiento de Malfoy, rompió el sello de la ampolleta y vertió la poción en su garganta. Una profunda, larga inhalación de aire, luego otra, y otra, se sintió preparado. Su corazón latía locamente en su pecho, tenía que concentrarse para evitar que su respiración saliera en cortos, agudos jadeos, pero nada de eso lo detuvo. El temor ni siquiera hizo que sus huesos temblaran cuando se quitó la túnica escolar y arrojo su corbata a un lado para que se uniera a ella.

– ¡¿Qué está haciendo señor Potter?! – Snape se quedó sin aliento, evidentemente horrorizado por su Striptease.

Harry se sonrojó, pero se encogió de hombros, su cara perfectamente recta mientras sus dedos trabajaban los botones de la camisa.

– No quiero tener sangre en mi uniforme, señor –, explicó el asunto de manera casual. – Me parece que Malfoy no va a preocuparse por el revoltijo.

Snape todavía parecía incómodo con eso, pero él se aplacó en vista de lo que debía hacerse, y pronto, antes de que el cuerpo de Malfoy se consumiera por el hambre.

– ¿No debería sentirse diferente? – preguntó Harry. – Me refiero a la poción, que… no me siento diferente.

– No lo hará, hasta que esté bajo presión –, explicó Snape, dando un paso hacia la silla donde se encontraba Malfoy. Él echo algún tipo de encantamiento de protección sobre sus brazos y sus manos y luego agarró los golpeados hombros del vampiro. Malfoy aulló de dolor, de hambre y Harry hizo una mueca, de rodillas ante las piernas del frenético rubio. Se ruborizó más. Se sentía tan personal, tan íntimo, y si él estaba _seguro_ de algo es que no quería nada personal o íntimo con Snape o Malfoy.

– S-señor –, Harry forzó a salir, sacudiendo ligeramente las pulgadas de yugular ante los voraces colmillos del vampiro. Sí, podía verlos ahora, blancos como el hielo, largos y más filosos que cualquier colmillo de basilisco. – ¿Yo… yo supongo que la poción nos permitirá detenernos cuando… cuando sea suficiente?

Snape dio otro gruñido.

– Cuando sienta que su consciencia se pierde, dígale al señor Malfoy que pare.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. ¿Ese era el plan?

– Pero, señor ¿qué si él-?

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los lazos plateados que ataban a Malfoy a la silla se desvanecieron y el vampiro anhelaba por él. Harry se encogió pero al parecer Snape lo agarró justo a tiempo, antes de que Malfoy arrancara rotundamente la garganta de Harry. Malfoy estaba jadeando todavía, su respiración entrecortada y animal, soplaba sobre la piel de Harry.

Tragando con fuerza, Harry cerró los ojos, preparándose para lo que estaba por venir. Volvió un poco la cabeza, dejando al descubierto la larga, color miel, extensión de su garganta, empañada sólo por la inflamada cicatriz hecha por los propios colmillos de Malfoy. Snape llevó a Malfoy un poco más cerca, lo suficientemente cerca como para que su nariz _simplemente_ tocara el cuello de Harry.

Harry luchó duro para no estremecerse. Exhaló tan lentamente como pudo, pero sabía que tanto él como Malfoy podían oír su corazón tronando en el pecho.

– T-tu… puedes tener-… _me_ –, Harry dijo con voz ronca, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, no estando seguro de que pudiera mantener esa sensación de calma si veía los colmillos. Pero luego se dio cuenta.

El jarabe de eléboro y el polvo de piedra lunar, los ingredientes para el Filtro de Paz. _Snape estaría muy orgulloso_ , pensó con amargura, al fin comprendió la necesidad de los dos últimos ingredientes. Si él se relajaba la mordedura no dolería, los otros ingredientes mantendrían su mente despierta durante esa relajación, lo suficientemente despierta como para no dejar que Malfoy bebiera demasiado en su momento de pasión y lo matara.

– Puedes tenerme –, susurró de nuevo, tratando de calmar a la bestia salvaje de modo que, cuando esos colmillos finalmente su hundieran en él, no le destrozarían la garganta. – Pero no puedes hacerme daño o no serás capaz de tenerme más.

Un ronroneo bajo dejó los labios de Malfoy ante eso y Harry no pudo evitar temblar de excitación vergonzosa como Malfoy avanzó poco a poco lo suficiente como para pasar la superficie de la lengua por la marca de mordedura. La saliva del vampiro hizo el resto. Fue bueno que el vampiro en Malfoy pareciera entender lo que Harry había dicho, de alguna manera, porque de repente, a Harry no le importaba.

No le importaba que Malfoy le lamiera la garganta, como si fuera un helado, o que Snape seguía sosteniendo los hombros de Malfoy no sea que el vampiro perdiera el control. No le importaba que hubiera colmillos acompañando a esos húmedos besos. Él sólo quería más.

Un gemido de necesidad salió de sus labios y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, sus manos volando hacia arriba, dando la bienvenida a Malfoy en su garganta. Esa lengua señaló, presionó a propósito en los erógenos pinchazos dejados por los dientes la última vez.

– ¡Sí! – Harry se quedó sin aliento, arqueando sus caderas hacia adelante, contra Malfoy, con urgencia. – _¡Por favor!_ ¡Hazlo! – se preguntó lejanamente si los magos podrían utilizar la saliva de vampiro para drogarse de la forma en que los muggles lo podían hacer con éxtasis, porque estaba seguro que eso era mejor que cualquier otra sustancia hecha por el hombre. Su cabeza daba vueltas, su cuerpo bailaba sin moverse. Lo necesitaba, más de lo que necesitaba el aire.

– ¡Muérdeme! – Harry gritó y no hubo nada más que una áspera, molesta succión en su cuello, antes de que esos colmillos lo traspasaran. Sus ojos se abrieron. Fue sin dolor, fue perfecto, su garganta fue _hecha_ para que esos colmillos se hundieran en ella. Su cuerpo se arqueó. La cabeza inclinada hacia a tras para darle más acceso a Malfoy para engullir con avidez su garganta, mientras que su ingle onduló contra Malfoy, desesperado por el tacto.

Los dedos del rubio, largos y posesivos, se apoderaron de él. Una mano agarro su pelo con fuerza, manteniendo firmemente la cabeza hacia un lado. La otra se envolvió alrededor de la parte baja de la espalda, sosteniendo enérgicamente sus cuerpos juntos. Sentía gemir a Malfoy alrededor de su boca llena, la vibraciones ondulantes atravesaban la piel de Harry y lo llenaban de calor, a pesar de que conscientemente sabía que Malfoy se lo estaba robando.

La helada piel del vampiro se hizo más cálida con la sangre robada y Harry débilmente registró con sus ojos que Snape todavía seguía de pie detrás de Malfoy, tal vez sin saber si Malfoy lo dejaría ir ahora que tenía su premio. Se había _muerto de hambre_ después de todo. Por alguna razón, al mismo Harry no le importaba. Lejos de eso, se encontró masajeando el curo cabelludo de Malfoy con las yemas de los dedos, sacando otro suave canturreo de aquellos labios.

Jadeando, Harry yacía inerte en los brazos del vampiro, todo a excepción de sus caderas que de nuevo se sacudían con insistencia contra Malfoy. Pero no era suficiente y sentía que sus extremidades temblaban, sentía que se debilitaba. Un vidrio de lujuria cubrió sus ojos, el brillo de la transpiración acarició su piel así como el paso suave y sensual de la lengua de Malfoy cuando una gota de sangre se escurría de sus labios. Estaba tan duro. No pudo evitar los sonidos humillantes que dejaron sus labios, sonidos suaves, incoherentes que pedían más.

De repente, un pinchazo de consciencia atravesó la euforia. No estalló, sólo se dio a conocer en el caos de la lujuria y el deseo de la mordedura y sabía ahora que Draco estaba tomando demasiado. Sus dedos extendidos de forma inerte sobre el cabello tiraron tan fuerte como sus temblorosas extremidades le permitieron.

– ¡B-Basta! – Se quedó sin aliento, con la voz ronca y cruda por los gritos de pasión. – ¡D-d-detente, Malfoy! ¡D-d-demasiado!

Con la insistencia de sus últimas palabras sintió una pausa en la frenética succión de Malfoy, pero su boca y su cuerpo no se retiraron. No, durante un momento él permaneció inmóvil, pero entonces la lengua de Malfoy regresó, lamiendo con dulzura la marca de mordedura hasta que Harry sintió la palpitante y embotada presencia de la inexistencia.

La cabeza de Harry seguía girando. Cuando los colmillos de Malfoy se retiraron al fin, un sonido ahogado salió de los labios de Harry y sus ojos se cerraron. Otra pausa, como si Malfoy estuviera asociándose con su instinto, la vacilación pero un latido de corazón mucho antes que Harry se sostuviera fuertemente de aquel pecho tibio, un brazo sosteniendo su espalda mientras que el otro lo llevó a un estremecedor clímax.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 *** Cookie dough:** se refiere a la mezcla de ingredientes para hacer galletas, pero que todavía no se ha cocinado. La traducción correcta sería _"masa de galletas"_ , pero preferí dejarlo como en el original.

 **** Bakewell tart:** es un postre Inglés. La base es de pâte brisée (masa quebrada), cubierta por una capa de mermelada, frangipane y espolvoreada con almendras trituradas.

 ***** Cherry:** (cereza) argot ampliamente usado y algo descortés, para referirse al himen de una mujer.

 ****** Dual Casting:** decidí dejarlo de esta forma ya que no encontré una conjugación en español que me satisficiera completamente al traducir.

 ******* Poltergeist:** es un ser que parece estar en una condición entre los fantasmas y los magos; nunca fueron una persona viva, y pueden mover objetos sólidos.

 **Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:**

 **Guest:** Realmente lo siento, pero que esté censurado es la condición para publicar la traducción en esta página. Pero recién a partir del siguiente capítulo habrá censura, en este no.

 **Murtilla:** ¡Hola! Me alegro que te guste, y espero que también te guste este capítulo. Siéndote sincera, soy muy nueva en Slasheaven y no sé cómo colocar más de una etiqueta de nombre, así que si vos supieras te agradecería si me lo explicaras jaja. Sí, en esa página o en Amor Yaoi publicaré la versión no censurada.


End file.
